Lantis and Hikaru Love Story
by CagalliYulaAthhaZala
Summary: Two years past since the 3 magic knights came back from Cephiro. Now they're in High School.They enter the same High School as they promise to them selves. The others reincarnated to their world. Especially Lantis. Lantis and Hikaru were engaged!
1. Loneliness & First Meetings

**A/N: Ok.. This is my New FanFic Story and also my first MKR fanfic. I hope all of you can appreciate this and read my story about Hikaru and Lantis Love Story! I love MKR as much as the other anime like Ayashi no Ceres and Fushigi Yuugi! Please Review and Read!**

**Description: I don't now own the MKR! CLAMP does! This is only my fanfic that's all.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lantis and Hikaru Love Story

Chapter 1: Loneliness and First Meetings.

Hikaru woke up early. It's her 1st day of school as high school. She opens her curtain from her window and look at the bright side. "Yawn what a good day for my 1st day of school as high school student!" she said while she's stretching her arms. She takes a bath and after that she get dressed. "Hmmm… I hope that me, Umi-chan, Fuu-chan become classmates this school year." She spoke to her self while looking at the mirror. And then she look at the necklace that Lantis gave to her while she's in Cephiro two years passed. _"Lantis-kun…"_ she thought. And she wears the necklace around her neck and put inside her uniform. She always wears the necklace since she came back to Cephiro.

"Ohayo! Onii-sama!" she greet her older brothers. "Ohayo" as they greet back. "How's my kawaii imoto?" Masaru asked. He's embracing her.

"O-nii-chan!" in a voice that is more of a squeak, considering how tightly her brother had been embracing her.

"Masaru-nii-san, you make our little Hikaru killed." Kakeru said.

Masaru release Hikaru and pat her head and smiled at her. "C'mon Hikaru-chan, breakfast is ready and we all have to ready for school. It's the first day of school, after all. It's our little Hikaru-chan's first day in high school." Satoru said.

They all eat their breakfast and go to school. Kakeru had decided that he walk with his sister to school that day since he figured she would be a little bit nervous. It had been natural for them to be protective of their sister. This is maybe because she is the only girl amongst the siblings, and the youngest among them at that.

"So Hikaru-chan have you decided what event are you joining?" asked Kakeru.

"Hmm? I'll think Kendo club of course… and gymnastics club…?" "oh! I see…" Kakeru said.

They arrived at school. Hikaru saw Umi and Fuu at the gate waving at her. She run towards to them and greets them. "Ohayo! Umi-chan, Fuu-chan!" she smiled. "Ohayo Hikaru-chan" they both greet her. "Ohayo." Kakeru greets the two while he's walking towards them. "Ohayo Kakeru-sempai!" both girls greet Kakeru. "So I have to go now! See you girls later!" he said and wave at them and goes off.

"Hey! What class are you guys in?" Hikaru asked Umi & Fuu. "Class 1-A" as the both girls said. "How about you Hikaru-chan?" Fuu asked. "Well… Class 1-A too. So we're classmates this school year." She said w/ a smile on her face. "Yeah… that's great!" Umi said happily. "Wow! This is such a big school for us!" Fuu said. "Yeah… we might get lost easily if we don't remember where should we go." Hikaru said. Hikaru's fix her ribbon when she notices that it's almost fell then she accidentally pull her necklace and she didn't notice it. Umi and Fuu saw her necklace that Lantis gave to her when they were still at Cephiro. "Hey! What a beautiful necklace that you have! Where did you get it? Umi asked. Hikaru's face turns red. Fuu giggled. "Or maybe someone give that necklace just for you. She look at Hikaru suspiciously. "So tell me who's that person? Don't tell me that you're going to betray Lantis-kun for other guy?" Umi starting teasing her. Hikaru blushes even more. "W-well L-Lantis-kun gave this necklace to me when we're still in Cephiro. "Oh! You two were such a perfect couple you know! Serious Lantis & Childish Hikaru!" she teasing Hikaru more and her blushes even redder than the before. Umi gave her an evil grin. "And speaking of Cephiro… Our school name just have the same as Cephiro and seems that we can't go back to Cephiro any more." Fuu said. "Why?" Hikaru asked. "Well I try last week to visit Ferio but it doesn't work at all." Fuu explained. "Oh… I see…" Hikaru said w/ a sad tone. 'Lantis… I wish we could see each other again…' Hikaru thought.

When Hikaru thought about Lantis. She look around and saw a tall guy w/ black-haired and deep purple eyes. "He look much a like of Lantis-kun…" she mumbled. "Hey who you are looking at?" Umi ask w/ a grin at her face. "W-well nothing!" she said w/ an angry voice. "Come on! The opening ceremony has just begun!" she said. Umi and Fuu look at Hikaru, confusing.

The opening ceremony just started. After the ceremony all of the students go to their respected class and as soon the class starts the teacher came and introduce her self.

"Ohayo Minna-san. I'm Mrs. Emeraude Sol. I'm your class adviser and also your English class teacher. I hope that all of us become close together." She said.

Hikaru look at her teacher. She look at her very carefully and she remember Princess Emeraude back when she's still in Cephiro. _"She's exactly look like her!"_ Hikaru thought.

"Ok I want to know all about your selves and introduce to your new classmates."

"Hai!"

"I'm Mikage, Aya. I'm 16 years old. My birthday was on September 24, my hobbies are: Shopping and going to the karaoke bar w/ my friends and making phone calls." Said the girl w/ long blonde hair and eyes.

"I'm Yuuki, Miaka. I'm 15 years old. My birthday was on May 12, my hobbie are: Eating, baking cookies and go out w/ my friends." Said by the girl w/ a brown haired and has two bumps on her head and brown eyes.

I'm Mikage Aki. I'm 16 years old. I'm Mikage Aya's older twin brother. My birthday was on September 24; my hobbies are listening to music, going out w/ my friends." Said by the blonde hair w/ purple eyes.

"I'm Okuda, Takiko. I'm 16 years old. My birthday was on September 22, my hobbies are making small things and use my naginata (a spear like weapon)." Said the girl w/ long hair black hair w/ green eyes.

"I'm Hongo, Yui. I'm 16 years old. My birthday was on October 26, my hobbies are reading mystery books and listening to music and going out w/ my friends." Said the girl w/ short blonde hair w/ blue eyes.

I'm Ryuuzaki, Umi. I'm 16 years old. My birthday was on March 3. My hobby is baking cakes. My favorite color is blue and my favorite subject is English. My favorite sport if fencing." Said Umi as she introduces herself.

"I'm Houoji, Fuu. I'm 16 years old. My birthday was on December 12. My hobby is reading books. My favorite color is green and my favorite subject is math. My favorite sport is archery." Said Fuu as she introduces herself.

Now it's Hikaru's turn.

"I'm Shidou, Hikaru. I'm 16 years old. My birthday was on August 8, my zodiac sign was Leo, blood type O, and my favorite subject was biology. My favorite color is red my favorite sports is Kendo and gymnastic. My hobbies are going out w/ my friends and practicing kendo." As Hikaru introduce her self.

All the students introduce their selves. They start their class. Hikaru was thinking about the guy that she saw earlier at the school ground.

"_I wonder who's that guy? He just look exactly like him…" _Hikaru thought.

The English class was over. So Hikaru, Fuu, and Umi decided to make friends to the other classmates.

"Hi!" Hikaru greets Aya and the others.

"Hi" Aya greet back.

"I'm Hikaru Shidou. This is Umi Ryuuzaki and this Fuu Houoji" as she introduce to Aya and the others. "Hi" Umi greets them. "Hello" she greets and does some Japanese bow.

"Hi! I'm Mikage Aya and this is my older twin brother Mikage Aki." As she introduce herself and Aki. "Hi!" Aki greets them.

"I'm Takiko Okuda you guys can call me Takiko." She said.

"I'm Miaka Yuuki. Just call me Miaka."

"I'm Yui Hongo. Call me Yui"

"I'm Kuruma Chidori, just call me Chidori" said the girl w/ pink hair w/ golden eyes.

"I'm Yuhi Aogiri" Just call me Yuhi." Said the boy w/ brown hair w/ golden eyes.

"Just call me Hikaru" she said.

"Call me Umi"

"Call me Fuu"

"So we're friends now right?" Hikaru asked and smiles at them.

"S-sure." As Aya said.

Yuhi blushed when he saw Hikaru smiles and ask her. "Hey Hikaru-chan."

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

"WHAT!" she shouted surprised.

All of them look at surprised.

"So do you have any?" he asked in serious look.

"W-well I don't have any boyfriend…" she said nervously.

"So can you go out w/ me?" he asked.

Chidori look at Yuhi and get mad and hits him on his head.

"Ouch! Why did you did that!" he asked angrily.

"Hmmp! That's for betraying me!" she replied.

Hikaru sweat dropped and also the others and look at Chidori.

"Don't worry Chidori-chan… I wont steal your Yuhi-chan…" she said w/ a soft voice. And then her face turns sad. "I have someone in my mind and in my heart already.." she said in a sad voice. Umi and Fuu look at her they knew what Hikaru's talking about.

"What do have someone already? But you said a while a ago that you don't have any boyfriend yet." Aya said.

"Yeah.. I don't have any boyfriend yet but I there's someone who won my heart already.." she said w/ a blushing face.

"So that's means you can go out w/ me?" Yuhi asked while his holding Hikaru's both hands.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIKARU'S!" said Umi and hit Yuhi's head by a big fan (No Idea where she get that!)

"OUCH! THAT'S HURTS!" Yuhi yelled at Umi.

"I'm just warning you! Don't come to closer to Hikaru or else you're doomed when her special someone comes!" said Umi pointed at him.

"UMI!" Hikaru shouted. Umi knew that she wouldn't see her Lantis anymore.

Umi understand Hikaru she knew about Hikaru's love life. The love one that she left at Cephiro.

"RING!" the bell rang and started the next class. The next subject was math and Mr. Cho Hakkai was the teacher in that particular subject.

Hikaru think of Lantis again. _"Lantis… I wish you were here…"_ Aya thought.

The class was over. It's already Lunch Break.

"Let's go eat together." Hikaru suggest to Umi and the others.

"Sure" said Aya.

They eat at their room they from a group.

At the seniors building.

"Oh! Great! I forgot my lunch box at Hikaru!" Kakeru said. He was in Class 3-A.

"OH! Shidou-san! What happened? You forgot your lunch?" said a guy w/ silver hair w/ brown eyes.

"Yeah.. I forgot my lunch at my imouto…" he said in frown face.

"What? Do you have a imouto here?" said a guy w/ black hair w/ purple eyes.

"Yeah… she's a freshman…" Kakeru said.

"Oh.. I see." Said Lantis.

"Why do you ask Lantis-kun?" Kakeru asked and look at him suspiciously.

"Oh… nothing…" Lantis said and look at the other side.

At freshman building.

"Kyaaa!" Hikaru screamed. All of people look at her.

"What's the matter Hikaru-chan?" Umi asks.

"I forgot to gave this to Kakeru-nii-chan!"

"What? You forgot his lunch?" Fuu said.

"Since I finished eating I think I should go to his room!"

"Ok…" Umi said.

"So see yah guys later!" Hikaru said and go outside to bring Kakeru's lunch.

Seniors' building.

"So how can you eat lunch if don't have one?" said a guy w/ red hair w/ green eyes.

"We'll I think I should wait for her Toya. I bet that she notice it and some over here. I'll introduce her to you guys" Kakeru said.

Hikaru was walking around the seniors building to find Kakeru's room.

"Where is it?" Hikaru looking around the corridor to find Kakeru's room.

"What class is your imouto in?" Eagle asked.

"I don't know… I think she's in class 1-A?" Kakeru said.

"Did you say class 1-A?" Toya asks his open wide.

"Yeah… why?" Kakeru asked.

"Oh… nothing… My girlfriend was on that class. So she's my girlfriend's classmate." Toya said.

"Did you guys said Class 1-A?" a guy w/ a dark blue hair w/ golden eyes.

"Why Taka?" Toya asked.

"My Girlfriend Miaka was in that class too." He said.

"Mine also." Said a guy w/ a light dark blonde hair w/ blue eyes.

"Mine also…" a guy w/ brown hair w/ brown eyes.

Lantis was going out of the room and Eagle saw him and ask him.

"Hey Lantis where are you going?" Eagle said.

"I'm going to the rooftop that's all." Lantis replied.

Hikaru found her brother's room and about to enter when she trip off somehow someone stumbles w/ her and hold her protectively. Hikaru look at the person who holds her. Her eyes opens wider when she the guy who she stumbled with. _"No! It can't be! Lantis!"_ Hikaru thought. "Hey what happened Lantis?" Eagled asked. Hikaru get even more look shocked. _"Did he saw Lantis?"_ Hikaru thought. "Are you alright?" "Yes. I'm fine." "Hey! What's going on?" Kakeru asked and look at Lantis and the girl who he talking with. Kakeru look surprised that his eyes open wide. "HIKARU!" Kakaru shouted. "Oh! Kakeru-nii-chan!" Hikaru called him and look curious. "What happened? Neh Onii-chan?" "Is she's your imouto Kakeru?" Lantis asked. "Yeah.. She is…" "Wow! She's look cute! Hi! I'm Eagle Vision I'm your brother's classmate and this guy is Lantis Sol my best friend and also your brother's classmate too" eagle said holding Hikaru's hands. "Ah.. eh.. eto… Hi… I'm Shidou Hikaru I'm Kakeru's Imouto…" she said w/ a blushing face. _"They all look a like… they have same names as well."_ Hikaru thought. "HEY! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY IMOUTO!" Kakeru shouted and hit Eagle's head. "Hey! What's that for!" Eagled yelled. "Don't come any closer to my imouto or else I'll kill you!" Kakeru yelled back. Everyone sweat dropped. Hikaru look at Lantis. Her eyes turn into a sorrow look. Lantis notice Hikaru and asked her. "What's the matter?" "Oh! Nothing!" she said w/ a sweat drops and look at her brother fighting w/ Eagle. "Ah… Onii-chan!" she called. "ONII-CHAN!" she called him again. "OOONNNIIII-CHHAANNN!" she shouted. Kakeru and Eagle look at Hikaru. Hikaru look mad and cross her arms in front of her chest and glaring at them. "You always like that Onii-chan! I came here to give this lunch box them all you did is to fight w/ your classmate!" she said. They all look at Hikaru and sweat drops. "I'm… Sorry. Hikaru-chan…" he said as he get his lunch from Hikaru's. "I'll introduce you to my friends!" he said cheerfully. Still Hikaru look mad about him. "Well guys this my younger sister Hikaru Shidou from class 1-A." as Kakeru introduce her. Hikaru change her mood a little bit to greet them. "Hi! I'm Shidou Hikaru from class 1-A. I'm Kakeru's imouto." As she do some Japanese bow. "Hi I'm Toya Mizuki. I'm sure you know Mikage Aya and Mikage Aki." Toya introduce himself and ask her about the Mikage twins. "Yes, I know them they're my classmate. They were so kind to me except for that Aogiri guy…" "Why Hika-chan?" Kakeru asked and look at Toya. "He's my rival trying to get Aya to me but he failed but at least he's still my rival but there is someone who really likes him." Toya explained. Hikaru nodded. "Yea.. Chidori." She said. Lantis can't take off his eyes from her. _"Why? I only met her just now? Why I'm feeling this? That it look like that I already know her." _Lantis thought.

Kakeru look at Hikaru. "Why Sis?" he look at her curiously. "Well.." Kakeru's eyes open wide. "Don't tell me that he want you to be his girlfriend or something!" he yelled. Hikaru nodded and getting her more pissed and step his foot really hard. "OUCH!" Kakeru shouted and crying like a child. "Just shut up Onii-chan!" she said and looks at him in death-glare. "Don't worry annoying Onii-chan! I just turn him down!" she said and still looks at him in death-glare. And smile to the others and apologized to them. "Gomennasai for my onii-chan's behavior lately he always like that when it comes to me." She said. "No.. it's ok.." Toya said w/ sweat drops. "Miaka Yuuki, Yui Hongo, and Takiko Okuda was my classmates as well." She said. "I'm Taka Sukunami. I'm Miaka Yuuki's Boyfriend." "I'm Rimudo Roun. I'm Takiko Okuda's Boyfriend." "I'm Suboshi Takashi. I'm Yui Hongo's boyfriend." As they introduce them selves to Hikaru. A guy w/ green hair and golden eyes and a tall guy w/ brown hair and brown eyes came and greet them. "Hello! Minna-san!" Ferio greets them. "Oh! And who is this cute girl?" Ferio asked. "She's Kakeru's imouto." Rimudo said. "Ah… I see" Ascot said. "Hello I'm Shidou Hikaru. I;m Kakeru's Imouto" Hikaru introduce herself to Ascot and Ferio. "Hello I'm Ferio Kageshi and this is Ascot Bal" Ferio introduce them selves. Ferio and Ascot was also Lantis classmates. Lantis look at Hikaru. Eagle notice it and elbows him. "It seems you like her Lantis don't you?" Eagle whispers. Lantis didn't answer him and look at him in death-glare. Eagle knew it and looks at the other side whistles. "It's nice meeting you all! Well I have to go now." As look at her brother. "See you later Baka Onii-sama!" she said and left. Kakeru look at pissed. "Geez that's my sister of mines! I only care for her!" he said while eating his food. "Well come down Kakeru or else you get your self older easily." Eagle said. "Urusai neh!" he said. He still forgives his sister.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Umi: Hey what happened? **

**Ayamiko: Ok! Shut up! I'll write until here!**

**Rimudo: Why I'm getting involved here huh?**

**Ayamiko: Oh! Urusai! I just want you get involve you weird seishi! Don't complain or else I'll delete you here in my story!**

**Rimudo: Hai.. (He sweats drops)**

**Aya: Wow! I'm involve here again just like the other author's story!**

**Aki: Yeah…**

**Toya: …**

**Miaka: Oh! Now we're involved too!**

**Taka: Yeah… geez…**

**Takiko: Wow! Just obey her Rimudo-chan…**

**Yui: Well it's quite nice to involve…**

**Suboshi: Hmmm… I don't like this feeling**

**Lantis: what will happen to us?**

**Hikaru: Yeah…**

**Ayamiko: Just wait will yah! I'm still thinking of your love scene you know!**

**Fuu: I think we should not bother our great author… (She sweats drops)**

**Ferio: I think you're right Fuu-chan (As he sweat drops too)**

**Ascot: Yeah… (He sweats drops too)**

**Ayamiko: Ok! Just wait for the chapter 2. Still thinking for the next scene!**

**Hikaru: Read & Review!**


	2. Admirer

A/N: Ok… Kore wa Chapter 2! Yokatta! I finish this chapter in the nick of time of thinking of my beloved Lantis! And some next scene! Please read and Review! 

**Description: I do not own MKR! CLAMP does!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Admirer 

Hikaru came back to her class right before the class starts. Umi and the others ask her.

"So how is it going?" Umi asked.

"Well my onii-chan of mines become overprotective again in front of his friends. I'm so embarrassed to my self." Hikaru said in a cold voice.

"Oh! I also met your boyfriends." Hikaru said and look at Aya and the other girls. Aya and the other girls blush. "You really met them?" Takiko asked. Hikaru nodded. "They were my onii-chan's classmates." Hikaru said. Then she remembers Lantis, Eagle, Ferio, and Ascot at her brother's class and suddenly looked pale. Umi and Fuu noticed. "Hikaru-chan what's the matter? You look pale. Umi asked. Hikaru snap out of herself and look at Umi and Fuu. "W-well I'm ok." Hikaru said nervously. Then next class starts.

School is over and all the students were going home. Kakeru and the others go to the freshmen building to pick up his imouto and also Toya and the others girlfriends and of course Lantis, Eagle, Ferio, and Ascot were also with them. Hikaru and the others where about to go home when they saw Kakeru and the others approach them. "Yoh! Umi-chan, Fuu-chan!" Kakeru greets them. "Oh! Kakaru-sempai Hello." They greet him back. Hikaru seems absent minded and she didn't notice Kakeru and the others. "Hey where's my imouto?" Kakeru asked. "Huh? She's right there. She seems thinking something." Yui said and point at her. "Hikaru?" Kakeru called her. "Hikaru… Hikaru?" keep calling her. "HIKARU!" he yelled at her. She snap out of her herself and look at her brother confused. "What?" "What's the matter huh? You look absent-minded." Kakeru said and look worried at her. "Oh! Nothing! Nothing!" she said trying back her 'genki' self. Hikaru notice Lantis and look at him. Umi and Fuu notice her they look at Lantis and then they gasped and look shock when they saw Lantis, Ferio, Ascot, and Eagle. They all walked home together.

At the street.

"Hey Hikaru!" Umi whispers her.

"Eh? What?" she whispers back.

"You know about this don't you?" Umi asked her whispering.

Hikaru nodded.

"I also surprised when I saw our sensei Mrs. Emuraude Sol. She just look like Emuraude-Hime." Fuu whisper.

"Yeah…" Umi said.

"Maybe it was them and they reincarnate here in our world." Fuu said.

"Yeah… and it seems that they don't know us." Hiakru said.

The three girls look at Lantis, Eagle, Ascot, and Ferio. The four boys look at them too while the three girls look at them. Ascot's face turns red when he saw Umi, Ferio wink and Fuu and she blushed, Lantis look at Hikaru while she's looking at him, and Eagle look at Hikaru and Lantis and smiles. The girls were the first one who takes their eye off.

"But it seems they haven't change a bit" Fuu said and giggles.

"Yeah… look at Ascot." Umi giggles.

Hikaru nodded. _"I hope he's still the Lantis that I knew…"_ Hikaru thought and look at Lantis. Lantis smiles at her and Hikaru's face turn red. Kakeru notice her.

"Hey Hikaru-chan? What's the matter? Why your face turns red? Are sick?" Kakeru asked.

"Huh? No I'm not Onii-chan!" Hikaru said. "Daijoubu dakara!"

"So Hikaru-chan? You will go out with me?" Yuhi asked and he put his arm around Hikaru. All of them sweat drops and Kakeru saw it get mad. Lantis get mad and feel jealous as well. They two guys came to Yuhi and hit him w/ two big fans.

"LET GO HIKARU!" Both two guys said and hit Yuhi w/ two big fans. And look at each other. Eagle giggles.

"OUCH!" Yuhi rubbed his head.

"Don't ever touch my imouto!" Kakeru said and holds Hikaru protectively. Hikaru sweat drops.

"Onii-chan!" Hikaru scolded Kakeru and look at him w/ a death-glare.

Umi and Fuu notice Lantis reaction when he saw Yuhi putting his arm around Hikaru's.

"Hey did you see that?" Umi whispers.

"U-huh! He reacted so fast. It means that even Lantis can't remember her. He still loves Hikaru-chan." Umi whispers back.

Hikaru look at Lantis and walked besides him. Lantis look at her and she smiles at him. "Hey… Arigatoo…" "Huh?" "For hitting Yuhi…I don't like that guy…" Lantis feels relief and smiles at her. Hikaru's face turns red. Lantis hold Hikaru's hand. Umi, Fuu, Eagle, Ferio, and Ascot notice them. Hikaru blushes more. Kakeru notice Hikaru and Lantis holding hands. He about approach the two when Toya stops him.

"I think you should allow Lantis." Toya said.

"But Why?" Kakeru asked.

"They much look a like a perfect couple." Rimudo said.

"Hey.. Rather than Yuhi and Hikaru become a couple." Toya said.

"Ok… I allow Lantis to be w/ my Imouto." Kakeru said as he sighs.

Kakeru approach Lantis. "Lantis can we talk?" Kakeru asked. "Ok." Letting go of Hikaru's hand. "Huh?" Hikaru look at the two men. "We just having a talk Hikaru" Kakeru said. "Oh! Ok." Hikaru said.

"Lantis do you like my imouto?" Kakeru asked.

"I don't know. I just a feeling that I know her but I cant remember where." Lantis said.

"But I notice you that you hold her hand and smiles at her. It my first time that I saw you smiling." Kakeru said.

"…" Lantis didn't answer back.

"So do you like her don't you?" Kakeru asked again.

Lantis sigh. "OK… I like your Imouto. But I know that you and your older brothers where overprotective when it comes to her." Lantis said.

"Don't worry I allow you to court your love to my imouto but don't hurt her feelings you know what will happened to you." Kakeru said seriously.

"Honto? Arigatoo!" Lantis said happily. Hikaru notice Lantis looks happy.

"No Problem and don't worry I wont tell it to our onii-chans. I'm sure Hikaru loves you too." Kakeru said and winks at him. Lantis's face turns red. Eagle notice it and giggles.

Hikaru look at them confused. Lantis came to her and smiles at her. She blushed and looked at Umi and Fuu. The two girls giggled and mumbling something. Lantis hold her hand. Hikaru feels so happy and she smiles at him. Later Hikaru letting go of Lantis's hand. Kakeru said. "I think we'll apart from here." Kakeru said. The others nodded. "Well matta ashita!" Hikaru said. "Matta ashita." Umi and Fuu said. Umi and the others turn and apart as well and wave to each other.

"Hey Kakaru-nii-chan," "What?" "I just wonder what do you asked on Lantis-sempai" Hikaru asked. He looked at her. "Well I told him that I allowing him to be with you. He's a nice guy even he didn't talk too much. And it's obvious that he likes you." He explained. Hikaru smiles. "Oh! Thanks Kakeru-nii-chan!" she said as she kissed him at his cheeks. The two arrived at their home.

"Tadaima!" Hikaru said.

"Okairinasai Hikaru-chan, Kakeru." Satoru greets them.

"So how's school?" Satoru asked.

"Well fine. I met some new friends." Hikaru said happily.

"Oh! That's good." He pats Hikaru's head.

"And I also meet Kakeru-nii-chan's classmates they were so nice to me." Hikaru said in soft voice.

"Oh! I see… but a girl like you so pretty and cute. They might fall in love w/ you." Masaru said w/ evil tone.

Kakeru and Hikaru sweat drops. "MASARU-NII-CHAN!" Hikaru shouted. Satoru hit Masaru's head w/ a big fan. "ITAII YO!" Masaru yelled. "Don't fool around!" Satoru said. Masaru turns into a "Chibi Form" and cries like a child. That gives Kakeru and Hikaru more sweat drops.

"Well I'll go to my room to change." Hikaru said.

"AH… I'm going to my room too!" Kakeru said.

Kakeru catch up w/ Hikaru. "Hikaru! That's the close one huh?" "Yeah.." "I think that Lantis-kun likes you." Kakeru said. Hikaru blush. "W-what are you saying Kakeru-nii-chan! Lantis-sempai likes me!" Hikaru said nervously. Kakeru nodded. "He look serious about you and it's my first time that I saw him smiles. I think you're the one and only can make him smile. So if I were you I give him a chance." Kakeru winks and enter him room. Hikaru enters her room and closes the door and lean to it. She thinks of Lantis. _"Lantis…"_ as she thought. She pulls her necklace out and look at it. She put her school bag at her study table and lay on her bed. She closed her eyes and sees only image of Lantis her "Master Swordsman of Cephiro" now The Famous "Guy" at her school. Hikaru open her eyes and get up from her bed and change. She get out her room and go downstairs. She saw her brothers eating dinner. "Hikaru come and let's eat!" Masaru said. She joins her brothers to eat dinner. While eating dinner Satoru asked Hikaru and Kakeru about their school. "So Hikaru is Umi-chan and Fuu-chan become your classmates this school year?" Satoru asked. Hikaru nodded. "Hai! We're classmates this year!" she said cheerfully. She introduces Umi and Fuu to her brothers a few weeks after they came back to Cephiro. After dinner Hikaru goes upstairs to her room and make her assignments. After making assignment she goes to the bathroom and toothbrush. After that she goes to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayamiko: Ok! I already finished this Chapter 2! 

**Yuhi: Hey! Why I'm the one who get hit by the two big fans by Kakeru and Lantis!**

**Ayamiko: Urusai! I just want you to get hit you Baka!**

**Lantis: That's good for you chopstick boy!**

**Yuhi: WHAT! ME CHOPSTICK BOY! (Points at Lantis) Why you! You just like Toya!**

**Toya: What Yuhi?**

**Yuhi: I SAID YOU TWO WERE THE SAME! QUIET AND MYSTERUOUS BUT YOU GOT THE GIRL THAT I REALLY LIKE! (Points the two guys angrily)**

**Toya: Whatever… (Sigh)**

**Lantis: Well you have a less attraction… Hikaru was my girl. So don't even try to get her from me! (Glares at him w/ a death-glare)**

**Hikaru (showing out of nowhere): Does anyone of you call me?**

**Lantis (smiles at Hikaru): Oh! Nothing. We're just talking. (He kissed Hikaru's forehead)**

**Yuhi: Oh! Great! (Pissed)**

**Ayamiko: Oh! Urasai! (Hit Yuhi's head w/ a big fan)**

**Aya: Just calm down Yuhi-kun there's Chidori for you!**

**Chidori: YUUUHIIII-KKKUUUUNNNN! (Hugs him tightly)**

**Yuhi: AHHHHHHHH! ANYONE BUT HER! (Shouted)**

**Rimudo: (sigh)**

**Takiko: (Sweat drops)**

**Ayamiko: Urusai! Or else I'll delete you!**

**Eagle: Our Author is right.**

**Hikaru & Lantis: (Sigh)**

**Hikaru (hugging Lantis and Look at Yuhi w/ narrow stare): Just give up Yuhi-kun. And besides you have Chidori.**

**Lantis: …**

**Ayamiko: Ok! Stop this nonsense! I'll make the 3rd chapter! So just wait!**

**Fuu: So, don't bother our great author.**

**Ferio, Ascot, Umi: Yeah…. (Nodded)**

**Hikaru: Read & Review! (Appear some cat ears & tail)**


	3. Rivals & Confession

A/N: Ok. I'll write until here! ONEGAI! R&R! I'm still working on it! 

**Description: I don't not own MKR CLAMP Does!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 3: Rivals & Confession 

The day had passed smoothly among the students of Cephiro High School. And almost all students of class 1-A know each other by know, saying goodbye's to their old and new found friends. Then the next day the school having orientations of some club activity that all freshmen should join some club activities. Maximum to Join the activity was three. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu talk about the club activities that they want to join at their class. "Hey Hikaru was club activities you like to join?" Umi asked. "Hmmm? I think Kendo, Gymnastic, and choir." Hikaru said. "Oh! I see. How about you Fuu?" Umi asked. "Well, I think I will join math, choir, and archery club." Fuu said. "So how about you Umi-chan?" Hikaru asked. "Well, I think I will join western sword (Fencing), cooking and English club." Umi said. Lantis and the other senior students (Well that's Toya and the others) go to the freshmen's building. "Hello Girls!" Eagle greets them w/ a grin. Lantis look at him and look at Hikaru. The other guys go to their respective girlfriends. While Lantis, Eagle, Ferio, and Ascot go w/ Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. Umi and Fuu look at Hikaru w/ a narrow stare and tease her because Hikaru got two guys at once! Lantis and Eagle! Who were the most famous guys at school (Actually Lantis was the originally Famous!). Hikaru's face turns red and looked at the two guys beside her. Fuu and Umi look at Umi and started teased Hikaru. Hikaru's face turns redder than before. Umi and Fuu laugh. Hikaru get pissed and hit them w/ a big fan at their head. "Mou! Stop teasing me!" Hikaru said. Lantis, Eagle, Ascot, and Ferio laugh at them. Then a girl w/ long wavy sky blue hair w/ sky blue eyes came and hugs Lantis. "Hello Lantis-sama!" "Primera! Let go of me!" Lantis said. Hikaru look at Lantis & Primera. _"Primera? She does look like her."_ Hikaru thought. "Oh! Lantis you make Hikaru-chan sad." Eagle said. "Hikaru? Who is she?" Primera ask. Eagle points at Hikaru. Primera let go of Lantis and came close to Hikaru. "HEY YOU DON'T STEAL MY LANTIS! YOU BITCH!" Primera said. Umi get mad because she saw Primera shouting at Hikaru. "Oh! That darn PIXIE!" gritting her teeth. "YOU! DON'T EVER CLOSE TO HIKARU OR ELSE I'M THE ONE COMPETE W/ YOU! YOU DARN PIXIE!" Umi yelled. Hikaru and the others sweat drops! Primera got mad. "Well tell to your friend not to steal my Lantis-sama!" Primera yelled back. "Primera!" Lantis said w/ a death glare look. Primera turns and left.

"Gee Umi arigatoo." Hikaru said. "Oh! No problem you know that I hate her right?" Umi said and wink at her. Hikaru look at Lantis. "Hey don't misunderstand that girl was not my girlfriend. She really annoying." Lantis explained. "It's alright I understand" Hikaru said and smiles at him. Lantis's face turns red. Umi, Fuu, & Hikaru pretend that they know Primera. "Actually who's that girl anyway?" Umi said pretending. "She's Tatsukiko Primera. She's in Class 2-C. She's a Cheerleader and always sticking to Lantis." Said Eagle. Lantis sigh and look at Eagle in death-stare. "Oh! I see. Well I don't like that "Pixie". She look like really annoying." Umi said w/ a pout face. Hikaru and Fuu giggles. "Relax Umi!" Said Hikaru. Lantis look at her and smiles. Hikaru saw him smile and blush. And then she looked back at her friends.

Fuu and Ferio know each other and they become a couple. Even Umi and Ascot. Only Hikaru and Lantis were not a couple. Eagle just a friend at all. He cheers up for Lantis to confess his love to Hikaru. "So Are you girls decided what club you like to join?" Eagle asked. "Hmmm? Yeah… I already choose some club activities that I want to join." Hikaru said. "Yeah…" Umi and Fuu nodded. "So what are those clubs?" Ferio asked. "Well I like to join archery, choir, and math club" Fuu said. "Me? Western sword (Fencing), cooking, and English club." Umi said. Then Ferio and the others look at Hikaru. "Me? Gymnastics, Choir, and Kendo club." Hikaru said in innocent look." Lantis smiles. "Well Hikaru-chan you're so lucky." Eagle said w/ a grin in his face and look at Lantis. Hikaru look confused. "Huh?" She said. "My friend here. Lantis-sama was the captain of Kendo club." Eagle said looking at Lantis. Hikaru's eyes open wide. "W-What!" Hikaru exclaimed. Look at Lantis. "Is that true Lantis-sempai?" Hikaru asked. Lantis nodded. "I think you two should have a little talk" Eagle suggested and grins at Lantis. Lantis gave him a death-glare. "Well…. I think that…" Hikaru stop when Yuhi hugs her from her back and that makes Lantis look more annoyed. "HEY! DON'T TOUCH HIKARU!" Lantis yelled at Yuhi and hits him at his head. "HEY WHAT'S THAT FOR!" Yuhi yelled back. "DON'T TOUCH HIKARU!" Lantis yelled back and look at Hikaru look confuse. "Why Lantis-sempai are you two dating?" Yuhi asked and his eyebrow rose. "WHAT!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Are you two dating and not informing your beloved boyfriend…?" Yuhi said and put his hand of Hikaru's chin. Hikaru's eyes turn narrow and getting pissed off. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME YOU HENTAI!" Hikaru said and give Yuhi an uppercut punch and make Umi and the others sweat drops. "Why… Hika-chan!" Yuhi asked and cried and acting like a child.

"WHAT GIVES YOU AN IDEA THAT YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND!" Hikaru said w/ an angry face. "AND ANOTHER THING. YOUR NOT MY TYPE OF GUY!" Hikaru shouted and hits him w/ a big fan on his head. "Wah…! Hikaru-chan!" Yuhi cried. Umi and the others sweat drops. Kakeru hits Yuhi. He looks angry seeing Yuhi hugging his imouto and acting like a child. He kicks Yuhi. "HEY! YOU! STOP FLIRTING MY IMOUTO OR ELSE I KILL YOU REALLY!" Kakeru said. Hikaru and the others sweat drops. Then some seniors came.

"What happened here?" said a guy w/ blonde haired w/ blue eyes.

"Well nothing Nakago" Kakeru said.

A guy w/ black hair w/ black eyes looks at Hikaru. "She's pretty." He mumbled. Nakago look at the guy. "What Kuno?" He asked. "Oh! Nothing." He said. Ranma and Akane (Hikaru's classmates) came out of the room. "Oh! Kuno-sempai" Akane greets him. Kuno look at her and holds her hand. "Tendo, Akane! Will you marry me?" Kuno asked w/ seriousness on his face (Well he really look like that whenever asks her or Ranma "girl type") Both Ranma and Akane hit him. Then he looks at Hikaru. "Hi! I'm Kuno, Tatewaki. Can you be my girlfriend?" Kuno asked her and Hikaru get more pissed. Kakeru and Lantis hit him. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" both men said and cause Hikaru and the others sweat drops.

"Well I think I should go to the gymnastic club…" Hikaru said innocently trying to escape from Yuhi and Kuno. Everybody looked at her and then she looked at then innocently. "Hey what's up?" Hikaru ask w/ an innocent look. "Oh! Nothing." Kakeru said. He walks toward to her and whispers. "I know your idea Hikaru-chan. You just want to escape from those freaks. Don't worry I'll ask Lantis to protect you." He said and winks at her. "Huh?" Hikaru said w/ confused look. Kakeru smiles and walk towards to Lantis and whispers something. Lantis nodded and walk towards Hikaru. "Since you're joining the Kendo club. You can get the registration form w/ me." Lantis said. "Arigatoo, Lantis-sempai!" Hikaru said cheerfully. Lantis hold Hikaru's hand and went to the Kendo Club room. Umi & Fuu go to their respective clubs that they want to join.

At the Kendo Club room.

Since Lantis was the team captain. He does some work. Hikaru managed to join the Kendo Club. "Well. Arigatoo, Lantis-sempai" "No Problem. We have a one-hour practice starts at 4:30 pm every Monday, Wednesday and Friday." "Well, see you sempai on Wednesday, Sempai!" Hikaru said. She's about to leave the room when Lantis grabbed her arm. Hikaru look at Lantis. _"Man… he's really good-looking!"_ Hikaru thought. They must have been standing there for a minute or so, just staring at each other. _"C'mon Lantis! Just say it! Three words!"_ Lantis thought. "H-Hikaru.." "Yes, Sempai?" "Will you go out with me?" Lantis asked. Hikaru was shocked. "Hikaru?" Lantis said. Hikaru snapped back to her thoughts. "Huh? W-what?" Hikaru said nervously. "So Will you go out with me this Saturday?" Lantis asked again. _"Lantis you Baka! It's only three words! Say It!"_ Lantis scolded himself. _"Did he ask me for a "Date"?"_ Hikaru Thought. Hikaru smiles at him. "Sure! I love too!" Hikaru said happily. Lantis look surprised. "Really?" He asked. Hikaru nodded. "Oh! I'm so happy thank you Hika-chan!" Lantis said and Hugs her. Hikaru get surprised and smiles. _"He's still my Swordsman after all."_ Hikaru thought. Lantis release her and look at her. "Hikaru." "Nani?" Hikaru asked. Lantis look at her seriously. "Hikaru…. I-I-I…" As he trying to push all his guts to tell Hikaru he loves her. "Hmmm?" Hikaru said, wondering what Lantis is trying to tell her. _"C'mon Lantis Say It!"_ Lantis thought. "Hikaru! Aishiteru!" Lantis said and kiss her. Hikaru look more surprised. Hikaru put her arms around his neck and kiss him back passionately.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayamiko: I'll type until here!**

**Lantis: That's a Romantic scene on the last part…**

**Hikaru: What's the matter Lantis-chan? Don't you like it?**

**Lantis: No! I like it! (Held her more close and kissed her forehead.)**

**Umi: How Sweet of you! (Smiles slyly)**

**Fuu: Yeah… (Giggles)**

**Ferio: Hey! Great Author! Do something about us too!**

**Ayamiko: Oh! Urusai! This is for Lantis-chan and Hikaru-chan only! They are my fave characters in MKR! (Look at Ferio and turn into a chibi mode)**

**Ferio: Ok… Is that you want. (Sweat drops and came to Fuu)**

**Kakeru: Hey! Good job! Our great author!**

**Ayamiko: Arigatoo! (Chibi mode)**

**Kuno: Hikaru my Love!**

**Ayamiko: What the! (Look surprised o.O) What are you doing here you Hentai!**

**Kuno: I'm Here for Hikaru!**

**Lantis, Kakeru, Eagle: OH! Shut Up! (Giving Kuno a Upper cut and flies around 60 ft.)**

**Hikaru: T-thanks… (Sweat drops)**

**Ayamiko: Arigatoo! (Chibi Mode)**

**Ayamiko: I'll Type until here! Still working on it! Don't disturb!**

**Hikaru: Read & Review! (Neko Chibi mode)**


	4. Hikaru & Lantis A Couple!

A/N: Ok…. It takes me a lot of time and days to finish this chapter. So, Onegai R&R! Declaimer: I do not own MKR! CLAMP does! I'm only a fan! 

Chapter 4: Hikaru & Lantis A Couple!

The kissed was ended but they still hugging each other. "Lantis…" Hikaru said. "Hikaru" Lantis said. _"I really miss him so much!" _Hikaru thought. Lantis look at Hikaru's eyes and Hikaru look at him. "Hikaru can you be my girlfriend?" Lantis asked. Hikaru smiles. "S-sure! Lantis Aishiteru" Hikaru said with full of love and care. Lantis looked happy and hug her again. Hikaru surprised and hugs him back. They released each other. "Well I think I should go know to join some other club activities." Hikaru said. "Ok. I'll pick you up after class." Lantis said. Before Hikaru left she give Lantis a kiss on his cheek that caused him blushed. She left him and waves at him goodbye.

Hikaru came to the music room she found Fuu. Mrs. Emuraude was also the choir teacher on that particular club. Fuu notice that Hikaru seems so happy since she came from kendo club to join.

"Oh! Hikaru-chan you seem happy."

"Huh? Oh! Fuu-chan! Umm… Kind a…" Hikaru said shyly.

"I bet that there's something happened between you and Lantis-sempai?" Fuu ask her with suspicious look.

"Ah… w-well…" Hikaru's face turns red.

"I think it has!" Fuu grinned at her.

"Fuu-chan!" Hikaru yelled.

"Oh… I wont insist you to tell me that part." Fuu said and smiled.

Then Mrs. Emuraude came into the room. "Ohayo Minna-san. I'm Mrs. Emuraude Sol. I'm in charge of this club so whoever wants to join will go through the tryout. Please line up. And we have one-hour practice starts 4:30 pm every Tuesday." "I think we should line up now." Fuu said. "Ok."

At Kendo room

"Hey! You look so happy Lantis." Said Eagle.

Lantis look him expressionless.

"Hey! Chill out! You two seem so perfect couple." Said Eagle in chibi form.

"Mind your own business Eagle." Lantis said coldly.

Eagle look at Lantis seriously. "I know that you miss her so much as well as her. Since you two see each other again but not in Cephiro but here in her own world." He said seriously.

"I know Eagle. The gate to Cephiro were closed and they can't go back there and here we are reincarnated here in their own world and join them." Lantis said seriously.

"So, what's your plans now?" Eagle asked.

"Well I asked her to have a date with me on Saturday."

Eagle look shocked.

"W-what! You did!" Eagled asked him looking shocked.

Lantis nodded and show him his rarely smile.

"I know Eagle you like her too. But I wont allow you to have my little magic knight." Lantis said look at Eagle seriously.

"Ok. Is that you want Lantis." Eagles said and smile at him.

Then Primera jump out of nowhere and hug Lantis.

"LANTIS-SAMA!" Primera called him and hug him.

Lantis sigh. "Will you let go of me Primera?" Lantis said in cold voice.

"Oh! You're so mean to me!" Primera said childishly.

Lantis look at her.

"Why? Because of that girl! That Bitch!" Primera yelled.

Lantis gave her a death-glare and grabbed her arm. "Don't you ever talk to her like that!" Lantis yelled. He gave her more death-glare look and Primera step back.

"C'mon Eagle. Let's go." Lantis said and left. Eagle followed him.

"Man! She's really annoying! I wont let her do anything to Hikaru!" Lantis said angrily.

"Well, you said so Lantis. Let's go to the choir room!" Eagle said happily.

Lantis blush. "W-what! I don't want to bother her!" Lantis said while his face turn redder than before.

"C'mon. Lets go." Eagle said and pulls Lantis to the Choir Room. When Lantis and Eagle came they heard a beautiful voice singing. They saw Hikaru singing. Lantis smile he feel so comfortable when he listen Hikaru's singing voice.

"Hey! I didn't notice that you're here guys." Ferio said.

Both Lantis and Eagle look at him.

"Oh! Hi! Ferio. Why are you here?"

"Well I just want to see Fuu and pick her up."

"Oh…I see."

"So why are you guys here?"

"Well this guy wants to see his princess." Eagle said. Lantis gave him a death-glare look.

"Ma! Ma! Don't mad Lantis-kun! Why don't you admit that you like to see Hikaru-chan."

"Ok! I admit I want to see Hikaru-chan!" Lantis said with a frown face.

"See! I thought so brother in law!" Ferio said. (Isn't Ferio was Princess Emuraude's younger brother! So that's why he called Lantis "Brother in Law"!)

"Oh! Just shut up." Lantis said.

"Isn't Hikaru has a nice voice?" Ferio said and look at the door and see Hikaru singing.

"Yeah… she is, right Lantis-kun?" Eagle said and looked at Lantis.

Lantis look at Hikaru and smiles. "Yeah…. She is…" He said softly.

Inside the choir room

"Ms. Shidou! You're a talented singer. You are welcome to join choir." "Thank you ma'am. Then I'll leave now to join my last club. See Fuu at the lunch." "Yeah…" But when Hikaru opens the door she looked surprised seeing Lantis, Eagle and Ferio in front of her and she gasp.

"Woah! You guys scared me!" Hikaru said. Lantis came to her and whisper. "You have a lovely voice Hika-chan." Hikaru blush.

"W-well I need to go to the gymnasium to join the gymnastic club." Hikaru said nervously.

The three men look at her curiously. Then Fuu came out from the room and look at them.

"What's happening here?" Fuu asked.

"Well nothing!" Hikaru said.

"See yah guys later!" she said as she walks away to the gymnasium.

Fuu look at her curiously and came to Ferio.

"What's the matter with her?"

"Oh! Nothing. She's just feel shy in front of her boyfriend I think" Ferio said and look at Lantis.

"Well Lantis I think we should follow your princess." Eagle said and winks at Lantis.

Lantis look at Eagle and sigh. "Yeah…. Whatever." As he walks away and followed where Hikaru went.

Eagle, Ferio and Fuu look at Lantis, they knew that he would follow his little magic knight.

At the gymnasium

Lantis and the others just to the gymnasium they saw Hikaru try-out for the gymnastic club. Lantis look at Hikaru happily.

"_She's really beautiful"_ Lantis thought.

"You're welcome to join gymnastic Shidou-san." Tatra said.

"Thank you Tatra-sempai" Hikaru said and bowed.

"Your welcome. Shidou-san. Practice starts every Thursday 4:30 pm. Tarta said.

"Ok. Well thanks again." She said and bows again and went to the changing room to change into her school uniform.

Hikaru opens the door and she look surprised when she saw Umi, Ascot, Lantis, Ferio, Eagle and Fuu standing near the girl's changing room.

"Huh? Oh! It's you guys! I didn't notice you're here." Hikaru said while walking towards them.

"Its almost lunch time why don't we eat. I'm starving really." Hikaru said rubbing her head. Everyone sweat drops.

"Ok." Lantis said.

They all eat lunch at the school grounds

"Hikaru you're really good at gymnastic." Fuu said.

"Huh? Hehehe… not much." Hikaru said.

"No! You look good and pretty while dancing gracefully." Eagles said.

Lantis look at him and then look at Hikaru. Hikaru blush as she saw Lantis looking at her.

"I didn't know that you're good at gymnastic Hikaru" Ascot said.

"Well not much. I was the member of gymnastic back last year and I'm also the team captain." Hikaru said.

"Yeah… I remember that you won at the contest that you defeated Kuno, Kodachi." Umi said.

"Kuno?" both four men said in curiosity.

"Well she's the younger sister of Kuno-sempai, that Hikaru-chan defeated last year at the gymnastic contest. She had hatred and envy on Hika-chan right after the contest." Fuu said.

'Yeah… I remember that two days after the contest, I saw a bouquet of black roses inside of my locker. Then Akane told me that was from Kodachi. She said that there's something inside the black roses maybe that make you paralyzed. She knows everything since Kodachi was her rival on Ranma's love." Hikaru said.

"But they always quarrelling with each other. They just don't admit that they love each other." Umi said with an evil smile on her face. Everybody sweat drop when they saw Umi's evil smile.

"Hehehe… Umi I know that evil smile…." Hikaru said nervously.

"Hehehe… You know me Hikaru-chan." Umi said slyly.

Then they heard a loud noise somewhere around the school ground.

"Hahahaha!" a familiar laugh that make Hikaru felt a chill on her spine. Lantis look at her worriedly.

"Hika-chan are you alright?" He asked look concerned.

"Y-yep! I'm ok. Lantis." She said.

"Hikaru, Fuu. Do you think what I'm thinking?" Umi said while looking at the two.

Both two girls nodded and sweat dropped.

"I thought It was my imagination" Fuu said.

"Yeah… me too. But I think that I know that voice. Its so familiar to me that tells me that I should hide or something." Hikaru said.

Akane, Ranma, Kuno, Ukyo, and Kodachi were running around the school grounds. Hikaru and the others sweat drops when they saw them running. Kuno notice Hikaru and run towards her.

"HIKARU!" Kuno called her while running.

"Oh! Great! That hentai again!" Hikaru said with sweat drops. Hikaru went to Lantis back and hide. Lantis look at her and show her some of his rare smile and look at Kuno.

"Hikaru!" Kuno said. Kodachi heard her brother calling Hikaru's name.

"Hikaru? Where?" she said and looked at Umi and Fuu. She smiles evilly "If those girls are here, Hikaru is also here!" she muttered and walk towards to Hikaru.

"Oh! Kami-sama! Don't let her see me!" Hikaru said in chibi form, praying for her safety.

As soon the Kuno siblings standing in front of Hikaru's group, both of them look at each other and look at them.

"Where's Shidou, Hikaru!" Kodachi said holding a black rose.

"Where's my Hikaru? Sol! Where did you hide her!" Kuno said and point at Lantis.

Lantis look at both of the Kuno siblings a death-glare look. "I don't know. Why do you ask?" He said looking at Hikaru at his back.

"Well, You two were always together! Some others say that you two were a couple! You even stole her from me!" Kuno said.

"Oh! Will yah shut up you hentai!" Hikaru hissed whiles she's hiding at Lantis's back.

"Geez… what if it's true? That she's my girlfriend?" Lantis said and look him emotionless.

"Why you!" Kuno said.

"Why trying to fight with me? Remember Kuno. I'm your captain." Lantis said with evil grin.

Kuno can't do anything because Lantis was his team captain in Kendo club.

Now its Kodachi's turn to speak up, "Hey! Where's Shidou, Hikaru?" she said while looking at Umi and Fuu. Both girls look at Hikaru who was hiding at Lantis back. Hikaru gave them a don't-tell-her-see-me ook.

"Well I don't know. Maybe she's hiding somewhere here." Umi said looking around the school.

"Yeah… we don't know where she is." Fuu said.

Kodachi raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe in you two! I know that you guys hiding her somewhere!" She said pointing at Umi and Fuu. "You two always with her since Jr. High! So let her out!" She said angrily.

Lantis look at Kodachi his eyes narrowed. He liked to stand up but he thought that if he stands up the Kuno siblings would found Hikaru. _"Man! Just leaved her alone!"_ Lantis thought.

"What do you want for her? Huh?" Lantis ask looking at her emotionless.

"Well… I want to take revenge! I hate her!" She said.

"Is that what you want to her?" Lantis ask her again and gave her a death-glare look.

"…" She said nothing.

"Well?" Lantis raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you anyway! Don't interfere!" Kodachi said looked pissed.

"Me? I'm your older brother's captain in Kendo Club. Sol, Lantis. And also the younger brother of Sol, Zagato who was the owner of this school and I almost forgot. I'm Shidou Hikaru's boyfriend." He said with evil smile.

"Lantis…" Hikaru said. Then she look at Umi and the others. They look shocked and then they look at Hikaru. Hikaru sweat drops and shook her head.

Both Kuno siblings look shocked let their mouth open. "WHAT! YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" they both said. All of the students look at them.

"How Come!" Kuno said.

"Its none of your business." Lantis said coldly.

"I can't believe it! Kodachi exclaimed.

Kuno look at Lantis suspiciously. "Well where's Hikaru then?" he said.

Lantis gave him serious look. "Maybe she's hiding somewhere else." He said.

Then Kodachi saw someone hiding behind Lantis. "What's that?" she point out where Hikaru was.

Hikaru was still in chibi form and get nervous. When she heard Kodachi and saw her from the corner of her eye that Kodachi was pointing at her. All of them look at the direction where Kodachi pointing out.

"Hikaru!" Kodachi exclaimed.

Kuno look at Lantis's back and saw Hikaru. "Hikaru My Love!" he said.

"O-oh…! They found me!" she said and stands up and turns and look at the two with a frown face and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want Kodachi?" She said.

"…" She said nothing, standing looking at her with hatred eyes all over her.

"Shidou, Hikaru! I heard that you're a member of Gymnastic Club in this school! Next time there's a competition, I'll definitely defeat you!" She said and laughs and turns around disappeared from Hikaru's sight. (Well you guys know her laugh don't you?)

"Geez, what a bother some." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru!" Kuno said trying to hug her but kick his face really hard that cause everyone sweat drops.

"Oh! Just shut up you HENTAI!" Hikaru said angrily, she look pissed.

Lantis came to her and grabbed her hand and look at Kuno. "Just leave my girlfriend alone!" He said with threatening voice.

"C'mon guys. Lets go back inside." Lantis said. He and Hikaru turn and walk towards to the building as Fuu, Umi, Ascot and Ferio followed Hikaru and Lantis leaving Kuno standing alone looking at them in shocked.

The next day, after the conversation between Hikaru's group with Kuno and his sister Kodachi. The news about Hikaru and Lantis relationship spread all over the school. All of the students talk about the rumor and even teachers talks about it.

At the Director's Office

"Zagato, I heard about Lantis and Hikaru's relationship." Emuraude said, she's at Zagato's office.

"Yeah… I heard about it too. Well from my point of view. They look like a perfect couple." Zagato said, standing in front of the window and watching Lantis and Hikaru walking together at the school grounds. Zagato smiled seeing his younger brother happy.

"Yes, I also notice that Lantis love Hikaru so much."

"I'm glad that Lantis found his happiness."

"Me too."

**Ayamiko: Ok. I'll type the Chapter 4 until here. Ok?**

**Hikaru: Wow! What a cute story! (chibi form)**

**Lantis: … Hikaru…**

**Ascot: Geez, I'm really get envy at this couple.**

**Ferio: Yeah… me too… Why Hikaru and Lantis have a romantic scene? How about us? (Look pissed)**

**Fuu: There's nothing we can do Ferio.**

**Umi: Yeah… its our great Author's choice.**

**Ayamiko: You're right Umi-chan! (chibi form)**

**Ayamiko: It's my choice! (with high spirit)**

**Kuno: Hikaru!**

**Kodachi: Shidou, Hikaru**

**Ayamiko: Kyaa! (Look surprised o.O) What are you two doing here! (Pointing at the two)**

**Kuno: I'm here for my Hikaru!**

**Kodachi: Same here but have different business! (Holding a black rose)**

**Ayamiko: I know… you want Hikaru to be your girlfriend (Look at Kuno and points at him) and you want to challenge her on the competition in Gymnastic… (Look at Kodachi and points at her)**

**Hikaru: Oh! Damn it! That Hentai again! (Tap her head)**

**Lantis: Hikaru! (Holds Hikaru protectively and look at the two and give them his famous death glare) Leave my Hikaru alone!**

**Eagle: Oh… Lantis… you look so cute while protecting Hika-chan! (chibi form)**

**Lantis gave Eagle a death glare.**

**Eagle: Chill out! Don't worry I'll help you to get rid of this two. (Look at Kuno & Kodachi.)**

**Both Kuno and Kodachi swear drops and step back. When they saw Eagle and Lantis look at them in death glare stare.**

**Zagato: Lantis!**

**Emuraude: Aren't they look cute?**

**Zagato: Yeah… such a perfect couple.**

**Hikaru blush and look at Lantis.**

**Ayamiko: Oh! Kawaii! (chibi form!)**

**Ayamiko: Wait for the next chapter! (chibi form)**

**Hikaru: Read & Review!**


	5. Date

A/N: Ok…. It takes me a lot of time and days and weeks to finish this chapter. So, Onegai R&R! Gomen if the story was too long::Sweat drops: Declaimer: I do not own MKR! CLAMP does! I'm only a fan! 

Chapter 5: Date

At the school grounds

All the students look at the couple that walking around the school ground and whispers.

"Hey, you did you hear?"

"Yeah… I heard that rumor…"

"So, its true then."

"Yeah…"

Hikaru get curious when she notice that the students were looking at them.

"Hmmm? I wonder why they are looking at us?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah…" Lantis said.

Inside the school building, at junior building

"Hey, Primera did you here?"

"Hear what?"

"About Lantis-Sempai and Hikaru from class 1-A?"

"What about them?"

"That they were a couple."

Primera's eyes open wide in shock.

"T-they what!"

"Lantis told Kuno-sempai that Hikaru was his girlfriend in front him and other students."

"Why that girl! HOW DARE SHE TOOK MY LANTIS!" Primera shouted.

At freshmen building, Ferio, Eagle, and Ascot were at Class 1-A, talking to Umi and Fuu

"The rumor about them was true then." Ferio said.

"Yeah" Ascot said.

"I never thought that Lantis would said that." Umi said.

"Yeah…" Fuu said.

"Well I think he really likes Hikaru-chan since they first met." Eagle said.

"Yeah… I notice that too." Ferio said.

"Well I saw Lantis walk Hikaru home yesterday." Kakeru said. He was leaning against the wall.

"Oh! Kakeru I didn't know that you were here. How long you had been there?" Eagle said.

"Just a little a while ago." Kakeru said.

"Really? Lantis did that!" Ascot said in shocked.

Kakeru nodded. "I saw him. I get home early than Hikaru-chan. I was about to get out the house to buy something when I saw them. How sweet of Lantis. He really does love my imouto." Kakeru said.

"You said so Kakeru." Eagle said with a smile.

"You allow Lantis to be her boyfriend don't you Kakeru?" Eagle asked.

"Yeah… I already told him about that. He promise me that he won't hurt Hikaru." Kakeru said.

Lantis and Hikaru were walking at the corridor when Eagle saw them.

"Hey Eagle. What are they talking about?" Lantis said as soon they reach Class 1-A.

"Yeah…" Hikaru said.

"Well we're talking about you two!" Eagle said.

"What!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Just admit it, you two were such a perfect couple you know." Eagle said tapping Lantis and Hikaru's shoulder.

Lantis gave Eagle a death glare.

"Well about that rumor was true but I wont allow anyone to hurt my Hikaru" Lantis said while he put his arm around Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru look at Lantis and blush.

"Ring" the bell rang.

"Well the class starts now. See ya later girls." Ferio said.

"Well later Hikaru." Lantis said.

"Ok. See yah…"

The 5 guys left and Hikaru, Umi and Fuu get inside to their class. As soon Hikaru, Umi and Fuu get inside. All of the students look at Hikaru. Hikaru turn into her chibi form and sweat drops.

"W-what's the matter?" she asked.

"Hikaru is that true? That you and Lantis sempai were a couple?" Takiko asked.

"Umm… Well…. Yeah… its true." She said blushing.

All of the students looked surprised.

"So it's true then!" Yuhi said.

"Why Hika-chan… Why…." He said in chibi form and having teary eyes.

Hikaru turn into chibi form, her eyes turn narrow and kick Yuhi.

"Urusai neh! Baka Otoko!" Hikaru said.

She beat Yuhi up. All of the students sweat drops including Umi and Fuu. Mrs. Emuraude gets inside the class.

"Hikaru!" Umi said.

Hikaru stop and go to her seat.

"Ohayo Minna-san." Emuraude greet them.

"Ohayo Emuraude-sensei" The students greet her back.

The class started.

"_Geez… Now the whole school knows about this… what should I do?"_ Hikaru thought.

"Ok class, show me your assignment." Mrs. Emuraude said.

All of the students put their assignments on the top of their table, Emuraude walk around the classroom to check their assignments.

"Good." She said.

And then she stops in front of Hikaru.

"Very Good. Shidou-san!" she said.

Hikaru look at her with innocent look.

"Shidou-san I heard that you and my brother in law Lantis were a couple."

Hikaru's cheeks turn red. She remembers that Emuraude-sensei was married to Zagato-sensei their school director and also Lantis's older brother.

"_I also forgot that Emuraude-sensei was Lantis's sister in law"_ Hikaru thought.

"So Hikaru-san?"

"Huh?"

"Is it true?"

"Ah.. Well it's true ma'am." Hikaru said with blush on her face.

"Well I think you and Lantis-kun were a perfect couple!" Emuraude-san said.

Hikaru's face turns redder than before.

Emuraude-san giggled and look at Hikaru.

"Ok. Let's start the class."

"Hai!"

The first period ended. Hikaru stretch her arms up. Umi and Fuu came to her.

"Hey Hikaru you make your self famous." Umi said.

"Yeah… Hikaru-chan. His fans might go after you." Fuu said.

"And speaking of fans one of them might really go after her."

"Who?" Hikaru asked.

"Who? That person who I really hate you knows that."

"Oh! Is see…."

"Its Tatsukiko, Primera from class 2-C right?" Fuu said.

Umi nodded.

Meanwhile at Class 3-A.

"Hey Lantis! You make your self more popular!" Eagle said.

"Yeah…" Toya said.

"Now not only Lantis even my imouto!" Kakeru said look pissed.

"Ma! Ma! Kakeru-kun, chill out!" Eagle said trying to cool Kakeru's head off.

Lantis sigh. "I'm so worried about her. You know. The whole school knows about our relationship." He said.

"You worried? Well who's that person who wanna hurt my imouto?" Kakeru asked.

"I think I know that person." Ferio said.

"Yeah… Me too." Ascot said and look at Lantis.

"Who else? You know that Kakeru." Eagle said.

"Who?" Kakeru asked.

"Tatsukiko, Primera" Lantis said.

"Oh! That girl! That darn pixie who always follows you."

Lantis look at Kakeru.

"Hey…what's her next subject?" Lantis asked.

Kakeru look at Lantis.

"Why?"

"Just wonder"

"Hmm? I think math? But I heard that Hakkai-sensei was absent so they might have no math class for today."

"I see."

Lantis stand up turn and about to leave the classroom. When Eagle stops him.

"Lantis where are you going?" Eagle asked.

"At my princess's classroom." He replied with a smile on his face.

Eagle, Ferio, Ascot, Tooya and Kakeru know what about the expression means. And they follow him since they don't any teacher either.

At hallway, Lantis and the others headed to Hikaru's class they can hear some of her classmates where to noisy and then they saw Primera enter the classroom.

"Hey isn't that Primera?" Toya said.

"Yeah… don't tell me that she's gonna hurt my imouto!" Kakeru said.

Lantis look more worried. "C'mon lets go!" He said and they run towards to Hikaru's class.

Inside the classroom, Hikaru was talking with her friends when Primera interrupt and shouts at her.

"YOU BITCH! YOU STOLE MY LANTIS! I WONT FORGIVE YOU! LEAVE MY LANTIS ALONE!" Primera shouted. Hikaru look surprised and speechless. "JUST LEAVE MY LANTIS ALONE!" She shouted again. Hikaru snapped out her thoughts and fights back. "WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY TO YELL AT ME! AND WHY SHOULD I LEAVE HIM! She shouted back. Primera get more angry and about to slap Hikaru. "WHY YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A STUBBORN GIRL!" she shouted and about to slap Hikaru when somebody grab her wrist. Both of the girls and the students look at the person who grab Primera's wrist. It was Lantis! He looks so angry and gave Primera a don't-even-try-to-hurt-her look. Both Primera and Hikaru look shocked. "L-Lantis!" both Hikaru and Primera said in shock.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO SLAP HER OR HURT HER, PRIMERA!" Lantis yelled at Primera angrily. "WHY CAN'T SLAP OR HURT HER! WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HER LIKE THIS? SHE'S A BITCH! SHE STOLE YOU FROM ME!" Primera yelled back. "I'M NOT YOUR PROPERTY PRIMERA! HIKARU WAS MY GIRLFRIEND NOT YOU! AND DON'T BOTHER HER OR ELSE I'M GONNA EVEN WITH YOU TOO!" Lantis yelled back and look at her with death glare, which shocked everyone more. "L-Lantis-kun…" said Hikaru in a tiny sound. Lantis look back at Hikaru "Huh? Gomen Hikaru-chan, if I scare you… Gomenasai." "LANTIS!" Primera shouted. Lantis gave her a death glare. "YOU BETTER REMEMBER THIS SHIDOU HIKARU!" said Primera as she walks off. "Gomenasai… Hikaru-chan, Gomen for Primera's being rude to you are you alright? Did she hurt you?." Lantis said worriedly. Hikaru shook her head and smiles. "No, I'm alright. That what surprise me that you shouted so loud and make us more look surprised." Hikaru said and give Lantis her sweetest smile.

Lantis and the others go back to their class

"Hey Lantis… you really surprise us." Eagle said with grin in his face.

"Yeah… We didn't expect that…" Ferio Said.

"You two were such a perfect couple after all." Ascot said.

"Oh! Shut up!" Lantis said with pissed look.

"Well Lantis-kun…. You really make me proud. You really love my sis" Kakeru said with smile on his face. Lantis face turns red. "Oh! Shut up!" Lantis said. "Next Class will be started." He continued as he seated. "Aw… Ok…" as Ferio and the others said and return to their seats. 'RING' as the bell ring for the next class Tsuzuki-sensei teaching lectures then he announce the class up coming group project. "Ok Class. You're having a group work next week. You know your respective groups. This group work make as your project so need to cooperate with each other. For those who doesn't help for this group project will have a lower grade or worst doesn't have a grade." Tsuzuk-sensei said. _"Oh… great!" _ Lantis thought. "Now Class dismissed" Tsuzuki-sensei said and goes off the room.

Kakeru, Ferio, Eagle, Ascot, Toya, Taka, and Rimudo came to Lantis and discuss their group work. "Since it's a group project… We should find a place to work on it…" Ferio said. "Hmm? Where should be?" Ascot said. "Hmm…" as the rest of the guys said. Then Kakeru got an idea. "Hey! Why do we make our project at my place!" Kakeru suggested. "Huh? At your place?" As the rest of the guys said. "Yeah… Well my place is too big we can make it there even it's a dojo. I'm sure my onii-chans will allow us to use the dojo." He said. "Yeah… your right…" Taka said. "And beside Lantis-kun will see his little princess there at her own house" Eagle said with grin on his face. Lantis look at him on a death-glare look that cause Eagle look away and whistles. "Well when we should start on?" Rimudo asked. "Sunday you guys can sleep over to my house as well." Kakeru said. "I see…" Lantis said. _"Good thing its not Saturday." _Lantis thought. "Well I thought we should make it Saturday… but.." Kakeru said. "WHAT!" Lantis exclaimed as he jumps to his seat and the rest of the class stares at him. "Why Lantis? Do you have plans on Saturday?" Kakeru asked. "Um… Well.." Lantis blush. "Lantis have a date with you imouto Kakeru" Eagle said. "What!" Kakeru exclaimed. "You did! You're having a date with her!" Kakeru shouted. Lantis shyly nodded. Ferio elbowed him "You go Bro!" He said. "Oh! Will ya' shut up!" Lantis groaned. Ferio turn into his chibi form and hide behind Eagle. Eagle look at the two and laughs. Lantis gave him another death glare look. Eagle stop laughing and keep silent. "Well Kind a… like that… I have a date with her." Lantis said nervously. "Aw…." the 6 guys said. Lantis frowned and sighs.

LUNCH BREAK, Hikaru and her friends where about to go out to the room and eat lunch outside the campus when they saw Lantis and the others walking towards them.

"Hello Lantis!" Hikaru greets him and smiles at him.

"Hello Hika-chan." He greets and smiles at her back.

"So going to have lunch?" Lantis asked.

"Yup! At the same place where we eat lunch together." Hikaru said

"Oh… I see."

"Hey.. Can you two stop that? You two make us envy" Umi said while pouting.

"Yeah…" Ferio Said.

"Huh? Ooppss Sorry about that…" Lantis and Hikaru said.

Hikaru and other go to school grounds and eat their lunch.

"Here Lantis. Your Lunch." Hikaru give Lantis's lunch.

"Arigatoo Hika-chan." Lantis said and he gets his lunch to Hikaru.

"Here Onii-chan you lunch" Hikaru said and pass Kakeru's lunch to him.

"Arigatoo." Kakeru said.

"Your so :chew: lucky :chew: Lantis to have my :swallow: imouto! She cook it by herself!" Kakeru said.

"ONII-CHAN!" Hikaru yelled at Kakeru while her face turns red.

"Yeah…" Eagle said.

Lantis's face turns red while eating. "Hikaru-chan it's so delicious." Lantis said.

"Arigatoo, Lantis-kun" Hikaru said and blush.

Umi and Fuu giggles and look at the Hikaru and Lantis. And they resumed eating.

LUNCH BREAK WAS ALREADY OVER, At Hikaru's Class, outside the cookery room, its their home economic class. Seniors have to help the freshmen. Lantis and the other seniors came outside the cookery room; he met Hikaru and the other girls outside while talking something.

"As you can see Hikaru…" Fuu said but it stopped when Umi saw Lantis the others came. "Hey! It's Lantis-sempai and the others." Umi said. Both Fuu and Hikaru look back and saw Lantis and the others. "Hi, Hika-chan. What were you girls talking about?" asked Lantis. "Well I'm just asking Fuu on our math subject I don't get some part of it. I'm just getting confused." Hikaru said while rubbing her head. "Oh I see…" Lantis said and smiles. "Hikaru-chan! Do you have a partner yet?" Yuhi asked and holds Hikaru's hands. Lantis and Kakeru see it and hit Yuhi's head very hard. "THAT'S HURTS YOU NOW! LANTIS-SEMPAI! KAKERU-SEMPAI!" Yuhi shouted. "KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF TO HIKARU'S!" both Lantis and Kakeru yelled back. "AND STAY AWAY TO MY GIRLFRIEND!'" Lantis continued. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOUR FILTHY HANDS CAME TO MY IMOUTO!" Kakeru continued. "YOU STOLE MY HIKARU FROM ME!" Yuhi yelled back. Both Chidori and Hikaru look pissed. "SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND NOT YOURS!" He continued. Both Lantis and Kakeru looked at him with narrow eyes and frowns while both Hikaru and Chidori look more pissed than before the rest of the gang turn into their chibi form and sweat drops and look scared because of Hikaru and Chidori's evil aura. Both Hikaru and Chidori hit Yuhi's face and the rest of the gang sweat drops more. "SUPPOSED TO BE MY BOYFRIEND!" Hikaru yelled and look angry. "YOUR BETRAYING ME! HOW DARE YOU!" Chidori yelled at him and hits him again. "Geez, Chidori was more scarier than Hikaru than I thought…" Kakeru said and sweat drops. "Yeah… She's more scarier." Lantis said and sweat drops also. "Oh Boy…" Toya said and sighs. Hikaru sweat drops.

"What's happening there outside?" Caldina-sensei shouted as she opens the door and look at them. "Sorry for the noise that we make, Caldina-sensei" Kakeru said. "Its ok, Shidou-san. C'mon in and the class was already started." She said as the students went in.

INSIDE THE ROOM

"Ok. I'm calling you all with your partners. First Shidou, Hikaru with Sol, Lantis." "NANDA!" Yuhi exclaimed. "Aogiri-san. I believe that it's already my class. Can you please stop complaining?" "Hai… Gomenasai Caldina-sensei." "You really lucky Lantis" Eagle said. "Oh.. Shut up" Lantis said. "Next, Houoji, Fuu with Kageshi, Ferio. Ryuuzaki, Umi with Bal, Ascot." Caldina-sensei continues as calls another pair of student as so on. Yuhi ended pairing up with Chidori.

'RING!' The bell rang and schools over.

"Ok class that's for today" As Mizuki-sensei said and walks off. The entire students pick up their things and goes off. Hikaru and Fuu go to their choir club while Umi goes to her cooking club. Tooya and the others left while Lantis and the other guys stay to wait for Hikaru, Fuu and Umi. Its already 5 o'clock when Hikaru, Fuu and Umi when out from the school building and Lantis, Ferio, Kakeru, Eagle and Ascot walks them home.

ON THEIR WAY HOME

"Hikaru."

"Huh? Nani Lantis?"

"Where we should we met on our date?"

"Hmm? At the park?"

"Ok. We meet up at the park on Saturday."

"What time?"

"9 am"

"Ok."

Umi and Ascot say goodbye to them, Ascot walk Umi home then Hikaru and the guys walk Fuu home. At last they stop in front of Shidou's house.

"Matta Ashita neh Lantis, Ferio Eagle." Kakeru said.

"Ah… Matta Ashita" as the 3 guys said.

"Matta Ashita Lantis-chan" Hikaru said.

"Ah.. Matta Ashita, Hikaru-chan" Lantis said.

"Matta Ashita, Hikaru-chan." Eagle Said.

"Matta Ashita" Ferio said.

"um! Matta Ashita Eagle-sempai, Ferio Sempai!" Hikaru said.

"Don't forget on Sunday huh?" Kakeru said.

"Yeah… We don't forget it" Lantis said as he, Eagle and Ferio goes off and Hikaru waves at them goodbye.

"Huh? On Sunday? What for?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh nothing." Kakeru said as they get in.

Saturday

Kakeru's mouth hung open, Masaru gave a loud wolf-whistle and Satoru ran towards to Hikaru as soon as she came out to her room and go down stares.

Their little tomboy seemed to have disappeared and had been replaced by a very beautiful and attractive young lady.

Hikaru had decided to let her hair down for now. With its wavy appearance and its length that flows up to her upper thighs, it looked like a mermaid's.

"You look beautiful Hika-chan!" Masaru said.

"WAAAHHHHHHHH!" Satoru wailed, hugging his sister very tight and crying like a child. "You're so beautiful! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I feel like I'm loosing my baby!"

"Cut that out bro!" Kakeru said while sweat dropping in his chibi form.

"sniff Atashi no kawaii imouto…" Satoru said as he let his sister go. He's still crying though.

Kakeru sighed and rolled his eyes. "You look like a baka onii-san!"

"Urusai! You have no respect to your elders!"

'As if you do look respectful,' Kakeru said to himself. "You do look good sis. Run along now, or you'll be late." He then winked at Hikaru.

Hikaru was about to leave until… "Wait! Where are you going?" Masaru asked.

"Yeah sis, where are you going?"

"A-anou…I'm going to meet someone at the park and then…you know…uhm…"

"Who are you going to meet there?"

"A friend of hers of course! Geez you two!"

"You're too beautiful that it's not safe for you…maybe we should go with you…" Satoru said.

"NANI! IIYA!"

"Don't shout sis…it doesn't suit your ladylike look."

"Hey! Don't you trust our sister? And besides, she's a big girl now, she can take care of herself."

"Oh alright… Don't let us keep you…"

"You are keeping her."

"Urusai Kakeru."

"Anyway sis, your friend must be waiting for you. Matta neh!"

Hikaru was already gone when Satoru remembered to ask if her friend was a boy or a girl.

AT THE PARK

"Lantis-kun!" she called out to him. Lantis spotted her running towards him, and waving her hand. He had to rub his eyes to make sure it was her. She just looked so---- beautiful.

"Did I make you wait too long?"

"No Hikaru-chan."

"My brothers wanted to go with me, can you imagine that? Anyway, Kakeru did convince them not to…"

"Good for you."

"No, good for _you_. They would have beaten you up…"

Lantis smile at her. "Hikaru I want to gave you something."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Here" Lantis said as he handed her a cellular phone.

"Uh…I don't think I can accept this…"

"You should, or I'll be really upset."

"Well it really looks expensive…"

"The more you should accept it. If you don't I just have to throw it away…"

"Demo…"

"Please…"

"Oh alright."

"I noticed you don't have one. At least this way you can be contacted anytime."

"This is just too much…"

"My contact numbers are saved there already. Oh and don't worry about the bills, I'll pay for it."

"Pay for the bills! Demo…"

"No more 'but's. Just say, 'Arigatoo, Lantis-kun,' and I'll be…" he was caught off-guard when Hikaru wrapped her arms around him.

"Arigatoo Lantis-kun! You've been so nice to me ever since we've met!"

Lantis smiles again and he gave her a quick kiss. Hikaru blush.

"You look really beautiful Hikaru-chan," Lantis said with seriousness in his voice.

"Thanks…" Hikaru smiles.

"So, where'll we go?" Lantis asked.

Hikaru took out a piece of paper from her shoulder bad and then said, "Well, according to this we should head to the theme park." Hikaru said. Kakeru and Eagle gave them instruction and out it in a piece of paper.

"Ok."

"We can always use my car," Lantis said as he led her to the parked Ferrari not far from where they were.

"Sugoiiiiiii! This is yours?"

Lantis nodded. "Onii-san gave me this for my 18th birthday. And yes, I do have a driver's license."

"You never brought this to school."

"And I never will. Besides, I only use this when I go out in far distances. I always prefer my ever-dependable motorcycle over this though. Anyway, if I had brought that instead, you wouldn't be comfortable."

"You know, even if you don't look like it, you are a really caring person."

"You think so?"

Hikaru nodded and smiles. "So let's go now."

"Ok." Lantis said as he turn on the engine and start the car and went to the amusement park.

**Ayamiko: Ok. I'll type the Chapter 5 until here. Ok?**

**Hikaru: Wow! What a cute story!**

**Lantis: …**

**Ascot: Geez, I'm really getting more envy at this couple.**

**Ferio: Yeah… me too… Man! Can our great author make us a romance scene or something! (Look pissed)**

**Fuu: Oh Ferio…**

**Umi: Poor Guy…. (look pity on Ferio but look envy as well)**

**Ferio: Damn it! I'm gonna complain this story!**

**Ayamiko: Nan desu te! (Looks angry in her chibi form and crack her knuckles)**

**Ferio: Iiya… Betsuni… (Look scared and sweat drops)**

**Yuhi: Hikaru!**

**Ayamiko: Kyaa! Here we goes again…. (Sweat drops)**

**Yuhi: Why Lantis was supposed to pair up with her at Home Economics class! (Looks angry and points at the great author "Ayamiko-chan")**

**Ayamiko: Baka! Naze? Lantis-kun and Hikaru-chan where a couple! You darn character!**

**Yuhi look pissed and try to hurt the great author.**

**Ayamiko: Try me! Or else I'm gonna delete you! (Letting out her evil aura…)**

**Everyone sweat drops and looks scared at their chibi form when they saw their author's evil aura.**

**Hikaru: Wow! I have a date with Lanti-chan! (Look happy)**

**Lantis: …**

**Eagle: We're glad to help you two out. (Smiles)**

**Kakeru: Yeah… (Smiles)**

**Satoru: Wah! Atashi no kawaii imouto… :Sniff:**

**Masaru and Kakeru sweat drops at their older brother they that Satoru like an 'Baka'.**

**Ayamiko::Sighs: Baka!**

**Satoru: Nanda!**

**Ayamiko: Iiya… Betsuni Nandemonaii yo! (Looks away)**

**Ayamiko: Wait for the next chapter! (chibi form)**

**Hikaru: Read & Review! (Chibi-neko form)**


	6. The Secrets Unfolds & Engagement

A/N: Sorry If you guys wait for the 6th Chapter of my Fanfic… I was so busy at school and this is the only time that I get finish this. So I hope you Read & Review my fanfic and love this story…. 

Chapter 6: The Secrets Unfolds & Conversation about the Engagement

NEXT DAY, SUNDAY, At Sol's residence

Eagle, Ascot, Toya, Taka and Rimudo arrive to pick Lantis and Ferio up to go to Kakeru's place (A/N: CHOTTO! ITS ALSO HIKARU'S PLACE!)

"Konnichiwa Emuraude-nee-san!" Eagle greets her.

"Konnichiwa." as the rest of the guys greet her.

"Konnichiwa Eagle-kun also Ascot-kun, Toya-kun, Taka-kun and Rimudo-kun." She said.

"Lantis and Ferio?" Eagle asked.

"Chotto matte neh? I'm gonna call them. They were upstairs at their room. Please come in." Emuraude said.

"Ok… Thank you." Eagle said as they enter the house and enters the living room and saw Zagato reading newspapers.

"Konnichiwa Zagato-nii-san" Eagle and the other four greet him.

"Konnichiwa." He greets them back.

"Please be seated." He said.

"Arigatoo." They said as they seated.

"Lantis! Ferio! Eagle and the others were here to pick you two up!" Shouted Emuraude, downstairs.

"Coming!" As the two both replied.

Lantis and Ferio came downstairs and greeted by Eagle and the others.

"Yo! Lantis-kun, Ferio-kun!" Eagle greets them.

"Yo!" both Lantis and Ferio greet him back.

"So, Ready?" Ascot asked.

"Yeah…" Lantis and the others said.

"'Nee-san, 'Nii-san were going now." Said Lantis.

"Ok. Take care of your selves." Emuraude said.

"Where you guys going?" Zagato asked.

"We're going to Hika.. I mean Shidou-san's place to make our group project." Lantis said.

"Oh… I see." Zagato smiles.

"We're going now…." Ferio said.

"Ok. Ittarashai!" Emuraude said.

"We're having a over night at Kakeru's so don't wait for us." Lantis said.

"Ok." Emuraude said.

Lantis and the others left.

_ On the way to Kakeru's House (A/N: And also Hikaru's!) _

"Oi! Lantis your unusually perky." Eagle said.

Lantis's smile faded and looks at Eagle in serious look.

"Hey! Don't get mad!" Eagle said.

"He's been like that since he came back yesterday from his date with Hika-chan!" Ferio said.

"Oh… Shut up!" Lantis said and frowns.

"Hey! Don't look mad!" Ascot said.

"And besides you're going to see Hika-chan again…." Toya said.

"Will you guys mind your own business!" Lantis hissed.

The 6 guys were nothing to do but to laugh at Lantis then Lantis gave them a death glare. The 6 guys stop laughing and walk quietly.

_ AT SHIDOU'S_

Hikaru was thinking at the dojo while her brothers were doing their chores, Kakeru was too busy to prepare for his group mates arrival.

"Kakeru, have you seen Hika-chan?" Satoru asked.

"No. I haven't seen her I think she's at her room or at the Dojo?" Kakeru said.

"I see." Satoru said.

'DING DONG' the doorbell rings.

"Coming!" Masaru shouted.

Masaru opens the door. Lantis and the others came.

"Konnichiwa! Is Kakeru here?" Eagle greets Masaru.

"Konnichiwa." Masaru greets him back.

"Kakeru is here. You guys were his classmates? Come in." Masaru said.

"Yes, we are. Oh. Thank you." Eagle said and they enter the house.

"Kakeru! Your classmates are here!" Masaru shouted.

"Ok! Coming!" Kakeru shouted back from upstairs.

Masaru lead them to the living room and they seated and wait patiently for Kakeru.

"I wonder where's Hika-chan?" Eagle said.

"Stop it Eagle!" Lantis warned him.

"Ok." Eagle said.

Kakeru enters the room.

"Hi guys! Sorry if I make you guys wait." Kakeru said.

"Oh… It's ok we're just arrive." Ascot said.

"Follow me. Were making our group project at our dojo." Kakeru said. The rest of the guys follow him. Later they arrive in front at the door. Hikaru stand up and about open the door when Kakeru opens it and scares her.

"Kyaa!" Hikaru screamed.

"Woah! Hikaru!" Kakeru said.

"Huh? Kakeru-nii-chan!" Hikaru shouted.

"You scared me! Hika-chan!"

"Hey! I'm about to leave the dojo when you open the door and scares me you baka!" Hikaru shouted.

"WHAT! HIKARU! 'Baka'? Why you! Hey don't be so rude!" Kakeru shouted back.

"Hmmp!" Hikaru said. Hikaru notice that Eagle and the others were they're looking at the two.

"Oh! Eagle! Lantis! You guys here!" She said.

"Yep! Were here!" Eagle said happily.

"Why are you guys here?" Hikaru asked.

"We have a group project. So we decided to make it here. So don't bother." Kakeru said irritated.

"Who said I bother you!" She said while walking across them.

"And by the way Satoru-nii-san was looking for you." Kakeru said.

"I see… well have to go now." Hikaru said. She looked at Lantis and smile at him and walks away.

"Sheesh! That girl!" Kakeru pouts.

Eagle and the others laugh at him.

"Hey!" Kakeru said.

"You two look cute." Eagle said.

"Yeah…" Ferio said.

Lantis and the others look at the three and sighs.

"Whatever! C'mon we're here to make our project." Kakeru said look more irritated.

"Hai… Hai!" Eagle said.

Kakeru and the others enter the room and started to make their group project. While Hikaru go to the living room to look for her onii-san.

"Satoru-nii-san?" Hikaru said.

"Oh! Hika-chan! I was looking for you." Satoru said.

"Why?"

"Can you go to the grocery store and buy some groceries?" Satoru asked.

"Oh.. Sure."

"Here's the list." Satoru said while giving the list to Hikaru.

"Kakeru and his friends making their group project so don't bother them."

"I don't bother them. He scares me when I'm about to leave the dojo room when he open the door." Hikaru pouts.

Satoru smiles and pat Hikaru's hair. "So get going now Hika-chan. I want those things on the list for dinner; Kakeru said that his friends would have an overnight here. "

Hikaru look surprised. "Honto? Onii-san?" Hikaru said.

Satoru nods. "Yes, they will. Why Hika-chan?" He asked.

"Iie… betsuni… nandemonaiyo…!" Hikaru said.

"I see… so get going now!" He said.

"Ok.. Bye… I'll walk Hikari as well." Hikaru said.

"Ok."

Hikaru went to the garden, Lantis and the others making their project when they heard Hikaru's voice.

"Hikari! Hikari!" Hikaru called her dog.

_ Inside the dojo _

"Huh? Is that Hika-chan?" Eagle said.

"Yeah…She is…" Kakeru said.

"Who is she calling?" Lantis said.

"Oh… she's calling her dog."

"Her dog? She has a dog?" Lantis asked.

"Yea.. She has… She really loves that dog. She named it Hikari."

"I see… but I didn't see her dog when we came here." Ascot said.

"Yeah…" Ferio said.

"Maybe he's sleeping." Kakeru said.

"Hikari…. What a cute name…. Is it…" Eagle said.

"Here we go again…." Toya said,

"Yeah…" Rimudo sighs and sweat drops.

"I wonder why?" Taka said.

"Maybe she wants to take him a walk." Kakeru said.

"C'mon lets go back to our work." Lantis said.

"Hai!" the rest of the guys said.

_ At the garden _

"Hikari! Hikari! C'mon come out!" Hikaru said.

Kakeru opens the door.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I can't find Hikari."

"Maybe he's making fun of you." Kakeru smirk.

"WHAT! Making fun of me! Your nuts!" Hikaru shouted.

Kakeru laughs. "Poor Hikaru!"

"Hmmp! Baka!" Hikaru said.

Hikaru turns and called Hikari again. The dog came out and run towards to Hikaru.

"There you are! You nasty dog!" Hikaru said while patting her dog's head and put Hikari's leash.

"Well I'm going now!" Hikaru said.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Kakeru asked.

"Satoru-nii-san asked me to buy something at the grocery store." Hikaru said.

"Oh… I see… but would you think if someone's with you?"

"I'll be alright. You don't have to worry about me. I'm taking Hikari. So see yah!" Hikaru said while walking.

Kakeru sighs. And face Lantis and the others. Eagle smiles.

"Man… you're really do care for her." Ferio said.

"Of course I am! I'm her brother!" Kakeru said.

"You know, you and your brothers were too overprotective on her." Eagle said while working on his laptop.

"Yeah…" Ascot said.

"It's reminds me of Aki." Toya said.

"No wonder why guys were to hard to get her." Taka said.

"Uh-huh…" Rimudo nods.

"Its normal to us! She's the only girl in the family and the youngest one! So that's why!" Kakeru said angrily.

Lantis sighs and look at the guys.

_ IN FRONT OF THE GROCERY STORE _

"Ok Hikari stay right here ok?" Hikaru said while she tied her dog's leash near the bike's parking lot and later she enters the store. She gets a basket and gets some things that on the list.

_ AT THE PARK _

"Hey Fuu!" Umi greets her friend.

"Oh! Umi-san. What a coincidence." Fuu said.

"Yeah…"

"So where are you going?" Umi asked.

"Oh… hmm? Nothing… I just take a walk." Fuu said.

"Hey I heard from Ascot that he, Lantis, Ferio and the other guys were at Hikaru's place."

"Really?"

Umi nods. "Yeah… They were. C'mon lets go to Hikaru's."

"Sure. I bet that she's so happy to see Lantis-sempai."

"Yeah… I also heard from Ascot that Lantis and Hikaru went to a date yesterday."

"Oh Really? That's so nice for them."

"Yeah.." Umi said as they go off to Hikaru's place.

_ AT SHIDOU'S _

Kakeru and the others still making their group project when the phone rings.

'RING' the phone rang around the house.

"Huh? The phone is ringing." Kakeru said.

"Satoru-nii-san! The phone is ringing!" Kakeru shouted.

"Coming!" Satoru yelled back hurriedly answer the phone.

"Hello." He answers the phone.

"Hello. Satoru is that you?" a voice from the other line said.

"Yes, who's this?" he asked.

"Its me your Satoko-oba-san"

"Oh… Satoko-oba-san. It's been a while."

"Yeah… I'm informing you that your Itoko Kurama, Hiei and Yukina will coming and stays there tomorrow."

"Oh… I see… Ok… I know. Bye." Satoru said and hang-up the phone.

"Who's on the phone?" Masaru asked.

"Its Satoko-oba-san. She called."

"So what did she say?"

"She told me that Kurama, Hiei and Yukina will staying with us tomorrow."

"WHAT!" Masaru exclaimed.

"Hey what happened?" Kakeru said.

"Kurama-nii-san, Hiei-nii-san and Yukina will staying with us." Masaru said.

"What!" Kakeru exclaimed. "Is that true? Satoru-nii-chan?" He asked.

Satoru nods. "Yes they are." He said.

'DING! DONG!' the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who is it?" Satoru said.

Satoru opens the door.

"Yes? Oh! It's you Umi-chan, Fuu-chan! Come in!" Satoru said.

"Arigatoo Satoru-san." Umi and Fuu said.

"Hikaru was out for a moment. I asked her to buy something for dinner. She'll be home right now." He said.

"Its ok. We'll wait for her." Fuu said.

"Oh! It's Umi-chan and Fuu-chan! Nice to see you again!" Masaru greets them.

"Hello Masaru-san!" Fuu greets him and bows.

"Hello." Umi greets him.

"Oh! It's Umi-chan and Fuu-chan!" Kakeru said while walking around the hallway while the other guys follow him.

"Huh? Fuu is here?" Ferio said.

"And Umi is here?" Ascot said.

"Oh! Ferio you're here!" Fuu said.

"Hi Fuu!" Ferio greets her.

"Hello Umi." Ascot greets her shyly.

"Hello Ascot!" Umi greets him happily.

"Hikaru went out for a moment." Kakeru said.

"Yeah we know." Umi said.

_ HIKARU CAME BACK _

"Tadaima!" Hikaru said.

"Okaerinasai Hikaru-chan." Satoru said.

Hikaru take off Hikari's leash and look at her dog running around.

"So did you buy the things that I asked?"

Hikaru nods. "Yep! Here the things that you asked." Hikaru said while handling the grocery bag.

"Arigatoo Hikaru-chan." Satoru said.

"Hikaru-chan!" Umi and Fuu said.

"Oh! Umi-chan! Fuu-chan! You're here!" Hikaru said happily.

"So Hika-chan… I'll bring this at the kitchen. Remember it's your turn to cook dinner tonight." Satoru said while walking around to the kitchen.

"Hai! Wakatta yo! Nii-san." Hikaru said looking back at her brother.

She face Umi and Fuu and smiles at them.

"So what's makes you two girls came here?" Hikaru asked.

"Well nothing… We just decided to came here since we don't have nothing to do." Umi said.

"Yeah…" Fuu nods.

"Hey and by the way I heard from Ascot that you and Lantis-sempai went for a date yesterday." Umi whispers. Hikaru's face turns red. "UMI-CHAN!" Hikaru shouted. Satoru, Masaru, Kakeru and the rest of the guys look at Hikaru. "What's the matter Hika-chan?" Masaru asked. "Huh? Well nothing! Nothing at all!" Hikaru said nervously and walk to the kitchen. Umi and Fuu exchange glances and also Lantis and the rest of the guys. Satoru and Masaru look confused while Kakeru smiles. "Hey Hikaru! We'll help you!" Umi said following her. "Yeah! We'll help you to make dinner." Umi said also following Hikaru and Umi to the kitchen. Kakeru smiles and look back to his groups standing behind him. "Well I know why her face turns red." Kakeru grinned. "Why?" Rimudo asked. "Because of her date with Lantis-kun." Kakeru said. "Hey!" Lantis shouted and give Kakeru a death glare. "Oh Look Lantis-kun your so cute!" Eagle said. "Oh! Will you guys shut up!" Lantis shouted. Umi and Fuu heard Lantis voice and giggles. Hikaru's face turns red the two girls laugh at her. "Hey! Stop that or else I'll kill you two!" Hikaru shouted. Kakeru and the rest of the guys sweat drops and look at Lantis.

Masaru notice Hikaru's face turns red and approach her. "Hey Hika-chan what's the matter? You face turns red. Are you sick?" He asked. "N-no I'm fine. Daijoubu!" Hikaru said and resumed preparing dinner. "Hey Hikaru tell us about your date yesterday." Umi whispers. "Yeah.. Tell us." Fuu whispers. "I'll tell you guys later." Hikaru whispers back. "Ok. I'll tell mom that I'm going to overnight here." Umi said. "Me too." Fuu said. "We'll be back ok?" Umi said and wink at Hikaru. "Ok…" Hikaru said. "Hey you two just arrive a while ago." Masaru said. "We'll be back for a moment. We're gonna stay over night here." Umi said. "Yeah… Well I hope you guys don't mind that." Fuu said. "No, Its ok. Its ok for us that you girls stay here overnight." Satoru said. "We're going now." Umi said. "Oh. You two girls were going already?" Kakeru said. "Yeah… but were going back. I need to get my things." Umi said. "Yeah.. Were going overnight here." Fuu said. Ferio jump up and down like a kid while Ascot look happy. Lantis and the others sweat drops at Ferio. "So see ya later!" Umi said. "Yeah… See yah." Kakeru said. Umi and Fuu turns and left.

Hikaru preparing the dinner, when Satoru went to the kitchen. "I can help you out." Satoru said. "Sure. Thanks Onii-san." Hikaru replied.

_30 minutes later_

"We're back!" Umi said.

"Hello again." Fuu said.

"Oh, you're here." Masaru said.

"Yup!" Umi nods.

Umi and Fuu go to kitchen.

"Oh… You finish already?" Umi said.

"Yeah… Satoru-nii-san helps me out." Hikaru said.

"Oh… I see…"

"Let us help you putting all these food put at the dinning room." Fuu said.

"Okay… Thanks." Hikaru said.

_ Dinner time_

Hikaru sit beside Lantis (left), while the Shidou brothers sit each other in the other side of the table, Eagle sit beside Lantis (right), Umi sit beside Ascot, Ferio sit beside Ascot while Fuu sit beside him. Taka, Toya and Rimudo sit beside the Shidou brothers. They were all eating when Satoru remember something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Hikaru. Our Itoko. Kurama, Hiei and Yukina were going to stay with us. They will coming tomorrow." Satoru said while eating. Hikaru look surprised and spill all her food to Kakeru, the rest of them sweat drops. "W-What! Are you sure about it Onii-san!" Hikaru said still looked suprised. "Yes, I'm sure of it. Satoko-oba-san called us earlier." Satoru nods. "Hey… that was not nice Hika-chan!" Kakeru hissed while wiping his face. "Oops. Gomen Kakeru-nii-san." Hikaru sweat drops. "Well Hika-chan. I'm sure your gonna have a problem again while they were staying here with us." Masaru said. Hikaru spill her food again at Kakru's face. "That's the second one…" Kakeru said look irritated wiping his face (again). "Why she's in trouble again?" Fuu asked. "Well as you can see. Our cousin Yukina and Hikaru were the same age. Yukina's brothers Kurama same age of Masaru and Hiei same age of Kakeru were too over protective at Yukina." Satoru said. "Oh… I see.. But why Hikaru was invove?" Umi asked. "Because they also treat Hikaru as their younger sister. They just like us too overprotective." Masaru said. "And once that they find out that our Hika-chan has a boyfriend…" Kakeru said while looking at Lantis. Lantis choked and look at Kakeru. "Once they found out…?" Eagle said nervously. "You know us… Eagle… That we're gonna beat up the guy who wants our Hika-chan to her boyfriend." Kakeru continued. Lantis and the others sweat drops and look nervously Hikaru also. "A.. Anou… Onii-san… Yamette… Minna yo kowaiiyo…." Hikaru said nervously. Kakeru chuckles. "Yeah… lets stop that conversation shall we onii-san?" Kakeru said. "Ok." Satoru said. "Well can you all imagine it." Masaru said. Lantis and the others sweat drops as they imagine it. "Hehehe… scary." Umi said. "Yeah… no wonder it is." Fuu said.

_ AFTER DINNER_

Hikaru, Umi & Fuu sits near at the dojo while Lantis, Ferio, Ascot and Eagle talking inside at the dojo.

"Well you two were also having overnight here…." Hikaru said.

"What's the matter?" Umi said.

"Well where you girls should sleep? I mean that the guys sleep at the dojo how about you two?" Hikaru said.

"Hmm? Yeah. How about at your room?" Fuu said.

"Well its ok to sleep at my room but my bed have no enough space for the 3 of us." Hikaru said.

"Hmm? One of us sleeps beside you and the other one sleep at the floor. I mean using a sleep bag." Fuu said.

"Yeah… that's right." Umi said.

"Well that's a good idea." Hikaru said.

"Now tell us about your date with Lantis-sempai…." Umi said in her chibi form showing her evil grin.

"Umm… A… Eto… A… L-later at my room ok?" Hikaru said nervously and sweat drops.

_ Lantis's Group _

"Well do you think that we should tell them the truth?" Lantis asked.

"Hmm? I don't know." Eagle said.

"I think we shoud tell them." Ferio said.

"Yeah…"

"Ok we'll tell them." Lantis said seriously.

_ Hikaru's Group _

"So tell us what happened to your date Hikaru?" Umi asked.

"Yeah… tell us." Fuu said.

Hikaru sweat drops and sighs. "Ok I'll tell you two what happened." Hikaru said.

"Yay! Tell us now Hikaru!" Umi said cheerfully in her chibi form. Fuu and Hikaru sweat drops while the boys look at her confusing.

"Hey! Calm down first before I could tell you!" Hikaru said.

"Ah… ok." Umi said back into her normal size.

"Well Me and Lantis met at the park yesterday. That was our meeting time and place." Hikaru explained.

"Then what happened?" Fuu said.

"We went at the amusement park using his car." Hikaru continued.

Both Umi and Fuu look surprised. "W-WHAT! YOUR SO LUCKY HIKA-CHAN!" Umi exclaimed. "Yeah… I'm so happy for you." Fuu said. Hikaru sweat drops.

"So what happened next?" Umi asked.

"Hmm? After that we went to the fancy restaurant and then to the mall." Hikaru said.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Umi said cheerfully.

"Did Lantis plan that?" Fuu asked.

Hikaru shook her head. "No. Eagle and Kakeru-nii-chan planned that. They give us instructions." Hikaru said rubbing her head and laughs. Umi and Fuu sweat drops.

Lantis, Eagle, Ferio and Ascot came to the three girls. The three girls look back when the boys call them from their back.

"Hikaru." Lantis said.

Hikaru look at him as Umi and Fuu look at the three remaining boys.

"Hmm… What Lantis?" Hikaru said.

"We have something to tell you Hikaru, Umi and Fuu." Eagle said seriously.

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu exchange glances and look at them.

"Ok. What is it?" Umi asked.

"This is not a nice place to talk. Is there anyplace that we can talk with disturbace?" Lantis asked.

"Hmmm…? I think the good place was on my room?" Hikaru suggested.

"Ok Let's go then." Ferio said.

Hikaru and the others went to her room. Later Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Lantis, Eagle, Ferio and Ascot were inside of Hikaru's room. Eagle walk around Hikaru's room and sit at the chair near at the study table and look around. Also Ferio, Ascot and Lantis too did the same the look around Hikaru's room.

"_Her room was so neat."_ Lantis thought.

Eagle smile and look at the picture frame at the top of Hikaru's study table. He picks it up and smiles. "Hey! you look cute here." Eagle smiles. When he saw Hikaru's picture. "Hey!" Hikaru said with red flush on her face. Eagle laughs and become serious after Lantis give him a death glare look.

"Ok. What you guys wanna tell us?" Umi said.

Both of the five guys exchange glances and nods, they look serious when they look at Hikaru, Umi and Fuu.

"Actually. We're still the person that you always know two years passed." Lantis said.

"Huh? The person that we always know?" Hikaru said in confused look.

Both Umi and Fuu look in the same way as Hikaru.

"Hey. We're still that person." Ferio said.

Hikaru gasped as she gets the idea. "Hey! Don't tell me that!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Both of the 5 guys nods, Fuu and Umi gasped.

"But how did you guys? Fuu asked.

"When after you three fight Debonair, the portal that connects to the Cephiro to Earth were closed so that's why you girls can't go back." Lantis explained.

"Then our will overcomes and reincarnated here to your world." Ferio continued.

"I see." Fuu said.

"So are you girls mad at us?" Ascot asked.

Hikaru shook her head and smiles at the 5 guys. "No we're not." She said.

"We're not mad at you guys." Fuu said.

"And why we're will be mad at you guys?" Umi said.

"Yeah… and besides I'm so happy that you guys were here." Hikaru smiled.

"Hikaru-chan…" Lantis said.

Eagle smiles. "Good. We're also happy that we all reunited with you three. Right Lantis?" He said. Lantis nods and smiles, he put his arm all over Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru smiles at him and lean her head to his shoulder.

"So, we're going to sleep. Now." Umi yawns.

"Yeah… I feel sleppy too." Fuu said.

"Hey. Hikaru let's sleep." Umi said.

Hikaru didn't responds. Lantis look at Hikaru. She was fast asleep. He smiles and look at the 5 people standing before him. "She's fast asleep." He said. "Well since she's fast asleep at Lantis's shoulder why wont we leave them at once and don't disturb them." Eagle said with a smile on his face. Lantis gave him a death glare look. Eagle look away and whistles.

"Well since she's fast asleep. Why you two girls sleep with us?" Ferio suggested.

"Huh? B-but Ferio." Fuu said.

"We're girls. All of you were boys. We can't just sleep there." Umi said.

"Hey relax! We wont do anything to you." Eagle said.

"Yeah… Eagle's right." Ascot said.

"Hey how about me?" Lantis asked.

"Well we leave you here and sleep beside Hikaru-chan." Eagle joked at Lantis.

Lantis gave him a death glare. "Baka! You know that Kakeru won't allow me! And you heard what he said earlier at the dinning room! The older Shidou siblings will kill me!" Lantis said.

"Ma! Ma! Lantis-kun. I was just joking around." Eagle sweat drops.

"Don't fool at me!" Lantis said angrily.

"Ok. You just put Hika-chan there at her bed." Ferio said.

"Why don't you let her sleep with Lantis-kun at the dojo?" Kakeru said while leaning at the otherside of the door.

"W-what! But Kakeru!" Lantis said.

"Relax! Lantis-kun. I'll take care of my older brothers." Kakeru said.

"Demo..." Lantis said.

"No 'Buts'! Just do it whatever I said." Kakeru said.

Lantis sighs and carried Hikaru to the dojo. Eagle and the other two couples giggled. Lantis frowns as he look at the others while carrying Hikaru in his arms. He smiles when he look at Hikaru's sleeping face.

_Inside the dojo_

"Hey… don't look at me like that!" Lantis's face turns red and he put Hikaru to his bed. The Kakeru and the others can't help but laugh at Lantis. Lantis gave them a death glare. Eagle and the others sweat drops and step back and make them busy doing their stuff. Umi and Fuu where talking to each other while Ferio, Kakeru, Eagle, Ascot, Taka, Rimudo, Tooya and Lantis were working for their group project. Hikaru was sleeping quitely.

_10 Minutes Later_

'Ring" the phone rang.

"Satoru-nii-san! The phone is ringing!" Masaru said.

"Ok! Coming!" Satoru replied.

Satoru answers the phone.

"Hello. Shidou Rescidence." He said.

"Satoru? Its me Otoo-san." A voice said in the other line of the phone.

"Oh! Otoo-san! You called. So, how are you and mom?" Satoru said.

"We're fine. I called because I need a favor." Mr. Shidou said.

"A favor?" Satoru said confused.

"Yes, A favor… I want you to meet my friend's eldest son and talk to him for me."

"Ok. But what are we talking about?" Satoru asked.

"About Hikaru's Engagement." Mr. Shidou said.

"What! H-Hikaru's engagement!" Satoru gasped.

"Hey! Don't be so loud!" Mr. Shidou said.

"Ok… she will engage to whom?" Satoru asked.

"She was engaged to my friend's younger son. Actually he was also studying at Hikaru's school and he was the son of the owner of the school and also the younger brother of the director of the school." Mr. Shidou said.

"What did you say otoo-san!" Satoru hissed.

"_That guy was Lantis!"_ Satoru thought.

"Oh…what's the matter Satoru?" Mr. Shidou said.

"No it's noting." Satoru said.

_At Sol Rescidence_

The Phone Rings

"Hello?" Emuraude answers.

"Emuraude? Its me father. Is Zagato there?" Mr. Sol said.

"Huh? Oh! Otoo-sama, Hai! He's here. Wait I'll call him." Emuraude said.

"Zagato! Otoo-sama wants to talk with you at the phone!" Emuraude call Zagato.

"Coming!" Zagato yelled back.

Zagato came to Emuraude and she gives the phone to him.

"Here" Emuraude said.

"Thanks." Zagato said.

"Hello. Otoo-san."

"Zagato, I want you to meet my friend's Son to talk about Lantis's engagement." Mr. Sol said.

"About Lantis's engagement? But isn't too early to talk about that?" Zagato asked.

"No. It's ok. I already talk to my friend and he ask his eldest son to talk about Lantis's engagement." Mr. Sol said.

"Ok. I understand."

"Just make sure that Lantis and his fiancé were there to told them about their engagement."

"Ok…. I'll make sure about it." Zagato smiles.

"Ok. Bye Say "Hi" to me for Emuraude."

"Ok I will. Bye. Take care."

"Bye."

Zagato hungs-up the phone and look at Emuraude.

"So does he say?" Emuraude asked.

"He told me that I'd replace him to talk to his's friend's eldest son to talk about Lantis's engagement." Zagato said.

"Oh… I see."

"I'll tell him tomorrow once I talk to the eldest son of this friend of father's." Zagato said.

_At Shidou's_

"Ok… I know… Alright I got it. Bye." Satoru said as he hung-up the phone.

"So what did he say?" Masaru asked.

"Well jus some business." Satoru lied. He can't tell anyone or his younger sibling even his beloved Hikaru about her engagement. _"I'm gonna tell her about this once I talk to Zagato tomorrow."_

"Oh… I see." Masaru said.

"So where's Hikaru?" Satoru asked.

"She was at the dojo sleeping…. Kakeru said that Hikaru was fell asleep." Masaru explained.

"Oh.. I see." He said as he turns and go up stairs to his room.

_At the Dojo_

Kakeru and the others fall asleep. Hikaru was sleeping beside Lantis, Lantis holding Hikaru into his arms. Umi was sleeping beside Ascot, Fuu was sleeping beside Ferio, and Eagle sleep beside Lantis and Hikaru. While Toya, Taka, Rimudo, and Kakeru also fall asleep near at the 3 couples.

_Next Morning_

Hikaru woke up the next morning to find someone was sleeping next to her. She turned and saw Lantis sleeping soundly beside her. She blushed for a moment then used her left hand and ruffed Lantis's hair. Soon, Lantis opened his eyes slowly. Hikaru, who noticed it, quickly keep her hand back. "Are you awake?" asked Lantis as he yawns. "Y-Yup!" Hikaru blushes. Lantis smile at her and give her a kiss on her forehead. Hikaru blush more. Lantis laugh a little and smirk. "You look really cute when you blush." Lantis smile. "Mou! Stop that!" Hikaru teased. Lantis laughs at her and makes Eagle and the others wake up. "Hai… Hai… I'll stop it." Lantis said. Eagle and ther others look at them curiously. Hikaru look around her. "How did I get here?" She asked. Eagle smiles at her and make her a little confused. "Well Ms. Sleeping Beauty, your Prince Charming here carried you here and let you sleep in his bed." Eagle smirked. Lantis gave him a death glare. "Shut up Eagle." Lantis said angrily.

Satoru came in and called them.

"Hey, Kakeru, Hikaru and you guys its morning already you guys should ready for school." Satoru said.

"Ok…" Hikaru said.

_After 1 hour_

"Matta neh, Onii-chan!" Hiakru said.

"Ah! Matta neh!" Satoru said.

_On the way to school_

"I can't believe that Kurama-nii-san, Hiei-nii-san and Yukina were going to stay with us…" Hikaru said in disbelief.

"I know Hika-chan…" Kakeru said. "I'm sure that after school they will arrive." He continued.

"Demo… Onii-chan!" Hikaru turn into her chibi form and cried like a child. "You know how could they protect me! Especially Hiei-nii-chan! He the more overprotective… than Kurama-nii-chan!" Hikaru said.

"Yeah… Yeah… I know my imouto…. And besides your prince charming were here to protect you." Kakeru said, looking at Lantis.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me?" Lantis asked.

"Nothing…" Kakeru said putting his hand on his head. "Lantis you should always be careful and take care of my imouto." Kakeru said seriously.

Lantis nods. "Sure… I'll protect her." he said seriously.

_At school_

"See ya later Lantis-chan! Eagle-chan! Minna-san!" Hikaru said.

"Ah… See ya…" Lantis smiles.

"Later Hika-chan!" Eagle said.

"See ya later Fuu." Ferio said.

"Ok." Fuu said.

"See ya Umi." Ascot said.

"See Yah…" Umi said.

Lantis and the others left.

As soon as the guys left, Class 1-A starts. Since the first subject starts, Hikaru was been absent minded. She was thinking what happened earlier at her home. She smiles and listens at the lessons. Hikaru and the girls meet Lantis and the other guys meet if they have a shared lesson with the seniors or in their lunch break.

_At Shidou's_

"Oh! Its about time!" Satoru said. He was wearing a black suit that makes him look like a busnessman. He was going to meet Zagato, Lantis's older brother. After five minutes he left the house and went to Cephiro High.

At Cephiro High School, Director's Office

"Today is the day." Zagato said.

"Huh?" Emuraude said look at him confused.

"About the engagement." Zagato said.

"Oh… I see…" Emuraude said with a smile.

"Later he will come here to discuss about the engagement."

"I wonder who she was?" Emuraude said.

"Who?" Zagato asked.

"Lantis's fiancé." Emuraude said.

"Oh… I see… Well I don't know. We will find out later." Zagato smiled at Emuraude.

_Soccer Field_

Lantis, Eagle and their friends were having a soccer match. Hikaru and the girls were there watching and cheers for them.

"Go! Lantis-chan you can do it!" Hikaru cheers for him.

Lantis lookat her for a moment and smiles at her she look back at the field and drible the ball passed his opponent as soon as he was trying block by Eagle.

"Your very lucky Lantis-chan!" Eagle smirk at Lantis.

"Oh! Shut up!" Lantis hissed as he passed Eagle and shoot at the net and he scores.

Hikaru jumps up and down as she sees Lantis scores the goal. Hikaru and the girls apprpoach the guys and give them some towel and a bottle of water.

"Lantis here." Hikaru said as she handles the towel and a bottle of water to Lantis.

"Arigatoo Hika-chan." Lantis smiles at her.

"Here, Ferio…" Fuu said while she gives the towel and the bottle of water to Ferio.

"Thanks Fuu-chan." Ferio said.

"Here." Umi said.

"Thanks Umi." Ascot said.

"Here Eagle-chan, Onii-chan." Hikaru said handeling them their towels and bottle of water.

"Arigatoo, Hika-chan." Both Eagle and Kakeru said.

Hikaru and the others didn't know that Kuno-sempai was there and watching them hiding behind the tree.

"Curse you Sol, Lantis! I wont forgive you stealing away Hikaru-chan from me!" Kuno hissed.

He step away from the tree and get some deep breath and walk towards to Hikaru and her friends.

"Hello Hikaru-chan!" he greets her.

Hikaru and her friends look back and saw Kuno approaching them.

"Oh! Great that freaking hentai again!" Hiakru hissed.

"C'mon baby! Let's go out!" Kuno said.

"Oh! Get out on my sight!" Hikaru shouted.

She saw the soccer ball and kick it very hard towards to Kuno and directly hits him.

"Hi…Ka…Ru…C-han.." Kuno said as he fell in the ground.

"That's a nice shot Hika-chan…" Umi said.

"Yeah…" Fuu sweat drops.

"THAT'S A GOOD SCORE!" Hikaru said happylly.

"She really did it." Kakeru said.

"Of course 'nii-chan!" Hikaru said.

"If he get stand up again… I'm next one to hit him!" Lantis said look determined.

Hikaru and the others look at him and sweat drops.

_In front of the Director's Office_

'_TOK! TOK!'_ Someone knocks the door.

"Come in!" Zagato said.

His secretary Ms. Mizuki gets in and told him that his guess has arrived.

"Ok… let him in." Zagato said.

"Hai!" Ms. Mizuki said as she opens the to went out side.

_Outside the Directors Office_

"The director told me that you may come in now." Ms. Mizuki said.

"Arigatoo…" Satoru said.

He went to the door and open it and he enters.

_Inside the Directors Office_

"Konnichiwa." Zagato greets Satoru.

"Konnichiwa… I'm Shidou, Satoru. Yorishiku." Satoru greets Zagato back and introduce himself.

"I'm Sol, Zagato… Hajimoshite."

"Shidou… are you my father's friend eldest son?" Zagato asked.

Satoru nods. "Yes… I'm Shidou-san's eldest son." He said.

"So, What a conicedence…" Zagato said smiling.

"Huh?" Satoru said confusedly.

"You didn't know?" Zagato asked.

Satoru shook her head. "No, I don't know." He said.

"That my brother Lantis and Hikaru were having a relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend." Zagato said.

"WHAT!" Satoru look surprised. "They're having a relationship before they knowing that they were engage!"

Zagato nods and laughs. "Yea… they such a cute couple. Well then before we walk about their engagement let's call them so that they know about it." Zagato said.

"Ok." Satoru said and nods.

_At Home Economics Class_

"Ok Class, go to your respective partners." Caldina-sensei said.

"Hai!" the class said.

The class was having an activity work when an announcement from the broadcast club.

'BELL RANG' for the announcement.

"Shidou, Hikaru form Class 1-A and Sol, Lantis from Class 3-A, the Director wants to see both of you at the Director's office." The announcer said.

Both Lantis and Hikaru exchange glances and the whole class gave them a wolf-whistle and Lantis gave them a death-glare.

"Ok. Sol-san and Shidou-san you two are dismissed." Caldina-sensei said.

"Hai" Both Lantis and Hikaru said as they pick up their things and went outside to the director's office.

_Hallway, on the way to the direrctor's office_

"I wonder why he call us?" Lantis said.

"Yeah…" Hikaru said look worriedly.

Lantis notice that Hikaru look worriedly.

"Don't worry Hikaru, I'm always here for you." Lantis smiles.

"Arigatoo Lantis-kun…" Hikaru smiled him back and hold Lantis' hand.

After 15 minutes they arrived at the Director's office, when they get there both Hikaru and Lantis surprised when they saw Zagato's guess.

_At the Director's Office_

"Sir, Sol-san and Shidou-san were here." Ms. Mizuki said.

"Ok. Arigatoo Mizuk-san." Zagato said.

Hikaru and Lantis get inside the room and look surprised at Zagato's guess.

"SATORU-NII-CHAN!" Hikaru exclaimed in shocked.

**Ayamiko: Gomen! If I update this late! I was so busy at school!**

**Hikaru: It's Ok…. (Cheer Ayamiko up)**

**Lantis: After a date, now making group project at Hikaru's Place!**

**Eagle: Calm down Lantis!**

**Ferio: Aren't you happy that you will see your Hika-chan?**

**Ascot: Yeah….**

**Lantis: Anatawa Yakimochi desu! Because you guys don't have any love scene!**

**Ferio (Pissed): Oh! YURUSAI! YURUSAI!**

**Fuu: Ferio! Calm Down!**

**Umi: OH… Boy…. (Sighs)**

** Umi Look face the great author **

**Umi: Hey, I thought that you would put Cleff at the end of this chapter?**

**Ayamiko: Well… I change my mind and put it in the next chapter I think…. (Thinking)**

**Umi: Oh… I see….**

** Kurama, Hiei and Yukina came and approach Ayamiko-chan **

**Kurama: I thought that you would put us also at the end of this chapter?**

**Hiei: Yea…**

**Ayamiko: I change my mind and put it on the next chapter…**

** Hayate (Wait! He's from Pretear!) Came and Approach Ayamiko)**

**Ayamiko: Haya-chan!**

**(Hugs Hayate)**

**Hayate: I came here because you need to work on your another fanfic at Pretear…**

**Ayamiko (Rubbed her head): Oh…. Souka… Don't worry I'll work on that chapter!**

**Ayamiko: So, kindly go to your respective anime and wait for me to work on it. K? (Pushing Hayate to go to the portal to Leafenia)**

**Hayate: Ok…**

**Ayamiko (Whispers at Hayate's ear): Don't worry I'll go to our date later. (Winks)**

**Hayate: Ok….**

** Hayate Left **

**Ayamiko: Ok! Sorry guys for disturbance! Haya-chan just came up and informed me that I should work on the other fanfic!**

**Hikaru: Its ok…**

**Umi: He's hot!**

**Fuu: Yeah… Kind a….**

**Ayamiko: Hey! He's my man! So stay out!**

**Hikaru, Umi and Fuu Sweat drops.**

**Ayamiko: So stay tune for the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Hikaru: Read and Review!**


	7. The Engagement

**A/N: Thanks for all the people who review my story! Keep Read and Review!**

**Hikaru-1989: Thanks for the review! I love ur works too!**

**Lovely Himeno: Yes, I'm gonna work a new fanfic, on Pretear… Just wait I haven't finish the chapter because of too much fanfic to work.**

**Chapter 7: The Engagement **

_:Director's Office:_

"SATORU-NII-CHAN!" Hikaru exclaimed in shocked.

"Yo! Hika-chan, Lantis-kun!" Satoru greet them.

"Why are you here Onii-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"Well…" Satoru said rubbing his head.

"Onii-san why Hikaru's onii-chan is here?" Lantis asked.

Both Zagato and Satoru exchange glances and grins both Hikaru and Lantis look confused and Hikaru keep asking them why Zagato call both Hikaru and Lantis at his office and surprising them that Satoru was there talking with Zagato.

"Neh… Satoru-nii-chan why are you here?" Hikaru asked.

"Hmmm….. Ummm…." Satoru said.

"Don't tell me! You're here because you're worried if there's someone here interested at me!" Hikaru said, her eyes turn narrow and turn into her chibi form.

"No! It's not what you think of Hika-chan!" Satoru said.

"Then tell me why are you here?" Hikaru asked again now she looked really annoyed.

Both Zagato and Satoru sigh and look at the couple seriously.

"The reason why your brother is here Hikaru was because your father ask him to come here to talk some important" Zagato explained.

"Then why you guys call us here?" Lantis asked.

"Hikaru otó-san ask me to come here to talk about your…" Satoru said nervously.

"Talk about what?" Hikaru asked.

"About your engagement!" Satoru said seriously.

"Your engagement with Lantis." Zagato said.

Both Hikaru and Lantis looked shocked.

"M-MY ENGAGEMENT WITH LANTIS!" Hikaru said in disbelief.

Both Zagato and Satoru nod.

"But how we get engage?" Lantis asked.

"Our otó-sama and Shidou-san's otó-sama were friends and they make a decision that you and Hikaru were get engage." Zagato said.

"I see…" Lantis said. Hikaru look at him and blush.

"I didn't expect that you and Lantis have a relationship before we tell you that you two were both engaged." Satoru grinned at the couple.

Zagato laughs and look at the couple. "I didn't expect that too that otó-san asked me to talk to Satoru and talk about your engagement." He said.

"So me and Lantis were engaged?" Hikaru asked.

Both Zagato and Satoru nods again, it's a sign of agreement.

Both Lantis and Hikaru look at each other and blush.

"Now you two know that you're engaged. I'm sure that both of our fathers know that you two were too young to get married yet." Zagato said.

"Ok…. I understand." Lantis said. "But Onii-san! Don't even tell it to anyone or else your doomed!" Lantis said seriously giving Zagato a death-glare look.

"Hai! Hai!" Zagato said sweat drops.

_:Out side the Director's Office:_

"So are Kurama-nii-chan, Hiei-nii-chan and Yukina were here?" Himeno asked.

"I don't know… maybe they already at home." Satoru said.

"WHAT! YOU DIDN'T KNOW! HOW COULD YOU!" Hikaru shouted.

"Hey! Calm down!" Satoru said.

"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN!" Hikaru said.

"Ok! Ok! I'll go home now!" Satoru said walks away from the couple.

Both Lantis and Hikaru exchange glances and look at Satoru while walking away from them.

"How weird of him!" Hikaru said and pouts. Lantis look at her and smiled.

"Don't worry." Lantis said and put his arm around Hikaru.

Hikaru look at him and smiled him back.

"What now?" Hikaru said.

"Huh? About what?" Lantis asked.

"Well, since we're engaged. What should we do right now?"

"Hmm… Well we must not tell it to everyone that were engaged."

Hikaru nods.

"If everyone knows about this, we're in trouble. Especially if Primera knows about this." Lantis said worriedly.

"Don't worry! I wont let that happened" Hikaru said cheerfully.

Lantis smiled at her and kiss her on the top of her head.

"Let's go back to class." She said.

"Sure." Lantis said and held Hikaru's hand and went back to class.

**Hikaru: We're engaged! **

**Lantis: Thanks!**

**Zagato: Good thinking!**

**Satoru: Such a good writer!**

**Ayamiko (rubbed her head): No such Biggie! It only came up to my mind…!**

**Umi: what will happen next?**

**Ayamiko: Just wait and See!**

**Hikaru: Read & Review!**


	8. Hikaru’s Cousins Arrive!

**A/N: Arigató for waiting the next chapter! This is the 8th chapter of the story! Hope u guys like it!**

**Hikaru-1989: Thank u again for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Everyone: I hope u guys like this Chapter! Onegai! RXR!**

**Declaimer: I don't own MKR I'm just a Fan.**

Chapter 8: Hikaru's Cousins Arrive!

Hikaru and Lantis were walking along the hallway when they saw Umi and the others approaching them.

"Hey, what happened?" Umi asked.

"Why the headmaster calls upon on you two?" Fuu asked.

Hikaru and Lantis look at each other and sigh.

"Should we tell them?" Hikaru asked.

"I think we should and besides they're our friends." Lantis said.

Umi and the others look at the couple curiously.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ferio asked.

Lantis walks aways and passed them Hikaru followed and the couple looks back at their friends.

"This is not a nice place to talk about the issue." Lantis said seriously.

Umi and the others follow the couple until they reached the rooftop.

_ROOFTOP_

"So what's the issue?" Eagle asked.

"Actually… the reason why the headmaster call upon us…" Hikaru said nervously. Lantis notice that her hand was trembling; he held it tight and looked at their friends seriously.

"The reason why Zagato-nii-sama call us because Hikaru's older brother came here." Lantis said.

"He call you two because Hikaru's older brother came here!" Eagle said.

"Just shut up and listen Eagle!" Lantis said. Eagle look at him seriously.

"He's here because to arrage something important." Hikaru said.

"To arrange our engagement." Lantis said seriously.

"WHAT!" Umi and the others said in disbelief.

"You two were engaged!" Ferio said.

Hikaru nods. "Hai! We're engaged, my father and Lantis's father were friends and they arrange our engagement."

"Oh… I see. Does your other brothers know about this?" Umi asked.

Hikaru shook her head. "I don't know. I think only Satoru-nii-chan was the only one who knows about this since he's the one who told about this engagement thing." Hikaru explained.

"I see…but isn't today that your cousins will come to your home to stay with you?" Fuu asked.

Hikaru nods. "Yeah… but I know if they found out that their precious 'Kawaii' itoko has boyfriend already…. They get panic and starts acting strange." Hikaru sweat drops.

"But I think that your older brother will tell them the truth." Umi said.

"Yeah… I think he is." Hikaru said.

_At Shidou Residence_

Hiei, Kurama and Yukina were arrived at the Shidou residence.

"Gomenkudasai!" Kurama said.

"Its seems that they're not at home." Hiei said.

"Yeah… isn't that Hikaru-chan, Kakeru-nii-san and Masaru-nii-san were have school today, aren't they?" Yukina said.

"Yeah you're right but how about Satoru-nii-sama?" Kurama said.

"I don't know. Maybe he went out and buy something…" Hiei said.

"Let's wait for a moment here." Kurama said.

"Ok. What you said so Kurama!" Hiei said looking pissed-off.

"Hiei-nii-san!" Yukina said.

_At Cephiro High_

'RING' the bell rang, Hikaru and the other went to their respective classes.

"See you later Hika-chan!" Lantis said.

"Matta neh!" Hikaru said and waves at Lantis.

As soon as the guys went to their building, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu enter the room and sit to ther respective seats. Acolyne-sensei their teacher in Science came in to the room, the students stand up to their seats and bow to the teacher and sit back and starts the lesson.

_At Seniors Buliding_

Lantis and the others we're chatting when Inova-sensei came in all of the students sit to their respective seats and stand up and again to bow as their greet to the teacher.

_At Shidou Residence_

"Hey! I can't stand this anymore! I'm going in even without permission!" Hiei said impatiently.

"Hey! Wait up Hiei!" Kurama said trying to stop Hiei but its too late Hiei opens the door and enters the house. Since there's nothing he can't do, he enters the house as well so as Yukina. They went to the living room and wait there patiently while Hiei went to the kitchen to find some food to eat.

"Hiei, that's not nice! Learn your manners, you should know that we're in our relative's house not ours!" Kurama scolds Hiei.

"It doesn't matter!" Hiei said.

"Onii-chan!" Yukina said.

Satoru went back to their house, he opens the door and he notice that there 3 pair of shoes in front of him. He smiled and went to the living room.

"Oh! You guys were here already." Satoru greets them.

"Hello Satoru-nii-sama, sorry that we broke in without your permission." Kurama said and apologized.

"No, It's ok and besides you three were my cousins after all." Satoru said.

"Konnichiwa Satoru-nii-sama." Yukina greets Satoru.

"Konnichiwa Yuki-chan!" Satoru greets her back and smiled.

"Yo!" Hiei said.

"Hello Hiei." Satoru said.

"So are those three at school?" Kurama said.

Satoru nods. "Yes, they are. Actually I went to Hikaru and Kakeru's school." Satoru explained.

"Oh I see." Kurama said. " So are they doing well?" He asked.

"They're fine, I went there because of some important matters, Otó-san told me to go there and talk to the eldest son of a friend of his about a important things. The eldest was also the director of the school." Satoru explained.

"Oh… I see. So Ojí-san asked you." Kuram said.

"So, how's Hikaru? Don't tell me that there's some a lot of guys wants to go her out or something?" Hiei asked.

Satoru sweatdrops. "She's fine! Kakeru was so overprotective on her at school." he said sweatdropping.

"I see, once I found out that my dearest itoko has a boyfriend, he's doomed!" Hiei said.

"I understand you…" Satoru said sweatdrops. _'What should I do? Should I tell them about Hikaru's engagement with Lantis?'_ Satoru thought.

_At Cephiro High_

"AACHOOO!" Hikaru sneeze.

"What's the matter Hikaru-chan?" Lantis asked worriedly. "Are you feeling cold?"

Hikaru shook her head and smiles at Lantis. "No. I'm fine." She said. "I think there's someone was talking about me." She said.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" Lantis asked again.

Hikaru nods. "I'm alright so don't worry about me ok?" Hikaru said.

"Ok." Lantis smiled at her.

"Hey! Let's go out today after school!" Umi said.

"But Umi-chan today waas…" Hikaru said.

"It's doesn't matter! You're coming with us!" Umi scolded Hikaru.

"Umi you don't to be strick over Hikaru." Fuu said.

"Fuu's right Umi." Hikaru said.

_AT SHIDOU RESIDENCE_

"Hey, It's kinda boring right now, why don't we have a little visit at Hikaru's school?" Hiei suggested.

"Yeah but…." Kurama said.

"But Onii-chan…." Yukina said.

"Don't worry imouto. We're gonna surprised them when schoo's over." Hiei said.

"Ok." Yukina smiled.

"Satoru-nii-sama what time are Hikaru and Kakeru will going home?" Kurama said.

"By 4:30 I guessed. Hikaru and Kakeru doesn't have any club activities for today." Satoru said.

"I see…" Kurama said.

"Later, at 4:30." Hiei said.

"Ok." Kurama said.

_AT CEPHIRO HIGH_

'RING' the bell rang and schools over. Hikaru and the others were at the shoe locker.

"We don't have club activities for today Hikaru." Lantis said.

"Ok." Hikaru said.

"How about other clubs?" Eagle said.

"I do have practice tomorrow at the choir club and I don't have any practice at gymnastic at Thursday, Tatra-sempai told us last meeting." Hikaru said.

"Ok…. I see…" Eagle said.

"So let's go now!" Umi said.

"Umm… Ok…." Hikaru said.

Hikaru and her friends were walking at the school ground. When Kurama, Hiei and Yukina arrived at the school gate.

"How! I didn't imagine that Hikaru and Kakeru's school were so big!" Yukina said in amazement.

"Well sis starting tomorrow you will enter this school and become one of the students here." Hiei said.

"And remember that we're gonna lived with them because mom and dad were going abroad." Kurama said.

"Mom already paid for the school fees for us." Hiei said.

"Ok. I see." Yukina said.

"Oká-san told me that she will send us allowance every month." Kurama said.

Hiei smirk. "I see." He said.

"I know what you're thinking Hiei." Kurama said.

"Hey! It's my business not yours!" Hiei shouted.

"Ok! Alright!" Kurama said.

Hikaru and the others walking when Hiei notice them.

"Huh?" Hiei said. "Hide here!" he said pulling the two.

_At Hikaru's group_

"Hey! Aya told me that she saw some new store near at the park." Umi said.

"Really?" Hikaru said.

Umi nods. "Let's go there and have a look." She suggested.

"Ok…" Hikaru said.

"Hey! Hika-chan!" Kakeru said.

Hikaru look on her brother.

"What? Oní-chan?" Hikaru asked.

"Isn't today that our beloved itoko will arrive?" Kakeru asked.

"Yep! I kinda felt something bad would happened." Hikaru said.

"Oh! I get it…." Kakeru smirk.

"Like what?" Ferio asked.

"When Hiei-nii-sama was so mean to me…. He always pinches my cheeks…!" Hikaru said in her chibi form in teary eyes.

"Ma! Ma! Hika-chan!" Kakeru said patting Hikaru's back. He looked at Lantis and the others.

"Sorry about that Lantis, she always acts like this when it comes to our cousins." Kakeru explained.

"It's alright Kakeru." Lantis said. He looked at Hikaru and held her hand tightly. "Hey, stop crying ok?" he said.

Hikaru stop crying and smiled at Lantis. While Hiei, Kurama and Yukina saw them. Hiei get angry when he saw Lantis holding Hikaru's hand. (A/N: Actually they were hiding at the bushes.)

"What the-! Who's that guy holding Hika-chan's hand!" Hiei said angrily.

"Oh! Here you go again Hiei!" Kurama said and sighs.

"Hmmp!" Hiei said and look back at Hikaru's group.

Hikaru and her friends were walking nearly towards the gate when she suddenly heard someone's calling her name.

"HIKARU-CHAN!" a voice calling from behind her.

Hikaru look back and saw Kuno running towards to her and about to hug her.

"Oh! NO! That freaky guy again!" she said.

Kuno was about to hug her when suddenly.

"HIKARU-CHAN!" Kuno said he's about to hugged her when someone knocks him down.

"No one can touch my lil sweet itoko." Hiei said seriously after he knocks Kuno down.

Kuno get up angrily look at Hiei. "AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" he asked and point at Hiei.

"Who me?" Hiei smirks. "I'm Minamino, Hiei. Shidou Hikaru's itoko." Hiei introduce himself to Kuno (A/N: Actually to everyone…)

"Hiei-nii-chan!" Hikaru said in disbelief. "When did you­­­" It cuts off when Hiei suddenly spoke. "When did I come here? No I mean we?" he said. "WE?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"I think that there's no reasons for us to hide here anymore." A voice came behind Hikaru. Hikaru look back.

"Kurama-nii-sama! Yukina-chan!" Hikaru said.

"Hi! Itoko!" Kurama said.

"Hello!" Yukina greeted and bows.

"How did you guys get here?" Kakeru asked.

"We asked Satoru-nii-chan." Kurama said.

"AND WHO ARE YOU TWO!" Kuno asked.

Kurama get annoyed and look at Kuno.

"Who us?" Kurama said. "I'm Minamino, Kurama and this is my imouto Minamino, Yukina and also older brother of that guy who knocks you down." Kurama said.

"Hmmp!" Hiei said. "But still I wont forgive you to trying to hug my itoko!" He said pointing at Kuno.

"Anou…" Hikaru said.

Hiei look at Hikaru. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Hikaru said.

"Ok." Hiei said and look at Kuno and then at Lantis.

Lantis look at Hiei and sweat dropped and get nervous.

"And as for you. I saw you holding Hikaru's hand a while ago!" Hiei said.

"…' Lantis said nothing and look at Hiei in emotionless look.

"Don't ever close to— Ugh!" It cut off when Hikaru hit him.

"OH URASAI NEH! AND DON'T BE SO MEAN TO LANTIS-CHAN!" Hikaru shouted.

"What's the matter with you huh!" Hiei asked rubbing his head.

Hikaru blush and pulled Hiei out to the school gate. "Just don't be so mean to Lantis-kun!" Hikaru said.

"But why?" Kurama asked. Following behind the two. Yukina and the others follow Kurama.

"I'll tell you guys later when we get home!" Hikaru said.

Kurama and Yukina exchange glances and look at Hikaru. Hiei suddenly get himself out from Hikaru's gripped and went to Kurama and follows Hikaru.

Hikaru and her friends went to the new shop near the park.

"Hey! This is cute look!" Hikaru said.

"Lemme see." Umi said.

"Wow! It's really cute!" Fuu said.

"Yeah!"

"Let's me try this for a moment!." Hikaru said as she went to the changing room. (A/N: I bet you guys know already that? It's a cute pink dress that suits her! -)

"Ok." Umi said.

After a few minutes Hikaru get out to the changing room and all of her friends was looking at her.

"W-what's the matter?" Hikaru asked.

Lantis was so amazed on her look he's mouth dropped and look at her. "She's really pretty,…" he muttered.

"Wow! That's very suits you Hika-chan!" Yukina said.

"Yeah.. Very cute." Hiei said.

"You look so pretty Hika-chan…" Lantis whisper to her ear.

Hikaru blush. "A-Arigato Lantis-kun…" she said.

Lantis smiled at her and held her hand. Hiei saw him.

"Hey! I told you stay away from my kawaii itoko!" He shouted.

Hikaru hit Hiei on his head and look at him angrily.

"I told you that don't be so mean to Lantis-kun!" she said.

"Yeah… Yeah… You said so." Hiei said frowing and rubbing his head. "What's so special about him." He muttered but Hikaru heard it and gave him a death glare.

"I'm gonna buy this so wait for me." She said as she went back to the changing room.

A minute later Hikaru get out again from the changing room and holding the dress in her arm. She walked passed to them and went to the counter. Lantis saw a pink ribbon the suits her. He called her.

"Hika-chan!" Lantis said.

"Huh?" Hikaru said.

Lantis came to her and handed the pink ribbon in her hands. "This suits you too, it matched with that dress." He said.

"Arigató Lantis-kun!" Hikaru smiled at him and went to the counter with Lantis on her side.

Hiei suspects Lantis he approaches Kakeru.

"Hey! Kakeru." Hiei said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What's so special about him?" Hiei asked Kakeru looking at the couple.

"Oh! About them! Well Lantis was my classmate and they become friends!" Kakeru explained. _'Gomen about that Hiei! Actually they were a couple really!'_ Kakeru thought.

"I see…" Hiei said.

Hikaru was going to paid the dress and the ribbon that she bought when…

"Kyaa!" Hikaru screamed.

"What's the matter?" Lantis asked.

" I don't have enough money to buy this…" Hikaru said in her chibi form.

"I see. Well let me pay those things for you." Lantis said taking out his wallet.

"D-demo Lantis-chan!" Hikaru said trying to stop Lantis. He just gives her a smile. "I said no 'Buts' ok?" He said. "Ah… Ok…" Hikaru said. Lantis pay the dress and the riboon for Hikaru.

As soon as they paid the things that they buy Hikaru and the others went out the store and went back home. Hikaru asked Lantis, Eagle, Ascot, Ferio, Fuu and Umi come and headed back home.

_At Shidou Residence_

"Tadaima!" Hikaru said.

"Oh! Okaerinasai Hikaru-chan, Kakeru." Masaru greeted the two.

"Oh!" Kakeru said.

"Oh! You're friends were here! Hello!" Masaru said. Then Masaru notice his three cousins. "Oh! It's you guys! Kurama, Hiei and Yukina-chan!" He said.

"Hmmp! It seems that u didn't notice us." Hiei said.

"Well sorry about that Hiei!" Masaru said.

"Anou… Masaru-chan." Hikaru said.

"What?" Masaru asked.

"We're going in so please get out of our way." Hikaru said.

"Huh? Ah! Ok…" Masaru said going to the living room.

"I'll go up stairs and get change wait for me ok?" Hikaru said going upstairs.

"Ok." Umi said.

"So let's go to the living room then?" Fuu said entering the living room.

"Yeah… Sure." Ferio said.

"Well thank you for letting us in!" Ascot said.

"No Problem, and besides you guys my friends and also Hikaru's" Kakeru said. "I'll get change." He said and went upstairs.

Satoru enters the living room.

"Oh! You guys here!" Satoru said.

"Hello!" Fuu said.

"Hi!" Umi said.

" Well it's nice to see you guys here." Satoru smiled. "Just feel your self at home ok?" he said.

"Ok… we'll domo arigató again!" Eagle said.

"Doo otoshimashite!" Satoru said and went to the kitchen to prepare Tea and snacks for the guesst.

A minute later Hikaru and Kakeru wentback with their friends, Hikaru sitted beside Lantis and Kakeru sitted beside Hiei, Hiei notice that Hikaru was too close to Lantis he gave Lantis a death glare. Hikaru notices that and throws a throw pillow at Hiei and hits him directly.

"Hey! What's that for!" Hiei asked angrily.

"For being so mean at Lantis-chan!" Hikaru said andn stick her tounge out to Hiei.

"So Hikaru. What are you going to tell us?" Kurama said.

"Well I…" Hikaru said nervously. "I'm going to tell you that…."

"Let me tell them Hika-chan." Satoru said enters the room with a tray of tea and snacks. He places the tea and snacks at the table and sits beside Hikaru and Lantis. "What Hikaru was going to say is… that she and Lantis were ENGAGED." Satoru said seriously. Kurama, Hiei, Yukina, Masaru, Kakeru and the others get surprised. (A/N: Of course except the couple. Well the others were just half surprised. I mean Umi, Ascot, Fuu, Ferio and Eagle)

"THEY'RE ENGAGED!" Hiei said in disbelief.

"But How?" Kurama asked.

"How come?" Masaru and Kakeru asked.

"Well didn't I tell you three that I went to Hikaru and Kakeru's school." Satoru asked.

Hiei, Kurama and Yukina nodded.

"I went to their school to talk about their engagement because otó-san told me too." Satoru explained.

"Oh… I see I understand now." Kurama said.

"…" Hiei said nothing.

"Omodetou Hika-chan!" Yukina said.

"Oh! Arigato!" Hikaru said and laughs.

"I didn't expect that would happened." Masaru said.

"Well I expect that since I know that they're having a relationship." Kakeru said.

Masaru, Kurama and Hiei look at Kakeru.

"Duh! I'm Lantis's classmate and friend so I know about their relationship before this engaged thing!" Kakeru said.

"Since you three were going to stay with us. Especially you two Hiei and Yukina, you two were going to attend Cephiro High starting tomorrow. I don't want you guys talk or tell other people about their engagement." Satoru said seriously.

"But why?" Yukina asked.

"Because Lantis was so very popular among the girls at school." Kakeru said.

"Oh… I see." Yukina said.

"So don't tell it to everyone at school!" Hikaru said.

"Especially on that guy and some of Lantis's fans." Kakeru said.

"Who's that 'guy'?" Hiei asked.

"The one who you knocked down." Eagle said.

"I see." Hiei said.

"And who's the another one?" Kurama asked.

"Tatsukiko, Primera. From class 2-C and one of Lantis-sama's fans." Kakeru said.

"Yeah.. A annoying one and always sticking on me…" Lantis said.

"I see." Hiei said.

"Don't worry I wont spill it up to everyone!" Yukina said.

Satoru look at Hiei.

"So?" Satoru said.

"Ok! I wont tell that to everyone!" Hiei said.

"Good!" Masaru said.

"Hey Lantis! Soon you'll be my brother in law!" Kakeru grinned at Lantis.

"Yeah… whatever Kakeru…" Lantis pouts.

"Hey, Lantis." Masaru said.

"Huh?" Lantis said looking at Masaru.

"If you make Hikaru cry. We wont forgive you. You're going to compete with us!" Masaru said seriously.

"Yeah… I wont forgive you if you do that to Hikaru!" Hiei said.

"Yeah… I wont do that to Hika-chan!" Lantis said seriously.

Satoru, Kurama and Kakeru sighs. While Hikaru and the others sweat drops.

A few hours later Lantis, Eagle, Umi, Fuu, Ascot and Ferio went back home. Hikaru gave Lantis a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving. Lantis blush after that. Ascot walk Umi home while Eagle, Ferio and Lantis walk Fuu home. After the three guys walk Fuu home. Eagle says goodbye to the two guys and went back home. Only Lantis and Ferio left.

"Hey. Lantis you're so lucky that you're engaged to Hika-chan." Ferio said.

"Yeah… I'm so surprised at first when those two told us about the 'ENGAGEMENT' thing but still I'm so happy about it." Lantis said.

"Your only problem is Primera and Kuno right?" Ferio asked.

Lantis nods. "Yeah… I wont let them hurt or get close to Hika-chan." Lantis said seriously.

"Well I'm so happy to hear that! Lantis!" Ferio said tapping Lantis shoulder as they get home and Lantis gave him a smile.

**Ayamiko: At last! I finished it! Since it's already vacation I might make the next chapter and updated soon!**

**Hikaru: Oh! I'm so happy about that!**

**Hiei: Hey! It's good that you included us to your story!**

**Ayamiko: No Problemo! After all you're one of my fave bishie…. (Flirts Hiei)**

**Hiei: Hey!**

**Ayamiko: Oh! You're so cute!**

**Umi: Hey! I thought that you're gonna put Cleff here in this chapter?**

**Ayamiko: I change my mind and put him maybe at the next chapter.**

**Lantis: Arigató for that…**

**Ayamiko: Doo otoshimashite!**

**Zagato: You make a wonderful story…**

**Satoru: Yeah… you maybe might the next CLAMP!**

**Ayamiko (rubbed her head): Really? Arigató but appreciate that but I don't want be the Next CLAMP. I'm just a fan!**

**Satoru: Ok…**

**Zagato: But your story was so wonderful!**

**(Primera and Kuno came)**

**Primera: What! What you guys hiding from us!**

**Kuno: Yeah!**

**Ayamiko: URUSAI! I WONT TELL YOU! EVEN YOU TWO WERE ONE OF MY CHARACTERS HERE IN MY STORY!**

**(Both Primera and Kuno left)**

**Ayamiko: Ok… sorry about that… (Smiles)**

**Hikaru: Read and Review!**


	9. School Trouble with Hikaru’s Cousin

**A/N: Ok! I know you guys can't wait for the next chapter! So As I promise, I update this new chapter! I hope u guys will like this! -**

**I also like to thank all the person who reviews my previous chapter! I'm sorry that the previous chapter that I updated last time I didn't check the grammar coz it was inserted in my CD coz for the last 4 months (from April-June of this year) my computer broke and I need to reformat it so I asked my cousin to put all my files and documents in the CD-R. So I update my last chapter without checking the grammar and spellings. So forgive me.**

**I would like to thank the following persons:**

**Orange-Light: Thank you for reread my previous chapters sorry if u read some of it are grammatical and spelling not correct coz I'm too excited when I was still new and making this fanfic.**

**Silver Night Phoenix: Sorry about some parts I can't think of anything sometimes so that the characters can say something.**

**Silvershadowkittie: Thanks for reviewing my latest Chapter. I hope u like this one. -**

**SakuraLovex: I'm glad that U mentioned my 'Pen Name' on your fanfic. But should get some of my permission before u copy my character section? And sorry on my grammatical mistakes (pls. Read the upper part).**

**BAKA – Idiot**

**OTOKO – Man/Guy**

**ITOKO – Cousin**

'**NII-SAN­** – Big Brother/Older Brother

**OISHÍÍ – Delicious**

**SEMPAI – Upper Classman/Senior**

**MATTA ASHITA – See You Tomorrow/ See Ya' Tomorrow**

**JA! – Bye!**

**TADAIMA! – I'm Home!**

**OKAERINASAI – Welcome Home/Welcome Back!**

**OYASUMI – Good Night**

**Declaimer: I don't own MKR! It was owned by CLAMP! I'm just a Fan!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9: School Trouble with Hikaru's Cousin & Unspected Friend from the Past

_**:At Shidou Residence:**_

"Remember Hiei, I don't want some troubles at school ok!" Satoru said. "Hai" Hiei said in carefree attitude. "Anyway let's go or else we're gonna late for school." Kakeru said. :Door Bell Rings: Satoru answers the door and saw Lantis and Eagle outside the door. "Hai? Oh Lantis-kun, Eagle-kun. Come in" Satoru said. "No it's ok. We're here to pick up Hikaru." Lantis said. "I see. Wait here." Satoru said. "Ok." Said Lantis & Eagle. "Hikaru! Lantis here!" Satoru calls Hikaru. 

"Coming!" Hikaru replied.

Hikaru came and greet Lantis. "Ohayo Lantis-kun!" Hikaru greet Lantis.

"Ohayo Hikaru-chan." Lantis greeted back and smiled at her.

"Ohayo Hikaru-chan!" Eagle greeted her.

"Ohayo Eagle-kun." Hikaru greeted Eagle back.

"So here comes the lover boy huh? It's early in the morning." Hiei said.

"…" Lantis said nothing ignoring Hiei.

"Will you SHUT your MOUTH!" Hikaru said angrily.

Hiei keep his mouth shut when he saw Hikaru's angry face.

"Now, Hikaru calm down and as for you Hiei. Keep your mouth shut." Satoru said.

"Let's go or else we're gonna be late for school." Kakeru said.

"Ok." Hikaru said. "Satoru-nii-san we're going now!" she said.

"Take care!" Satoru said.

Hikaru and the others went walk to their school. She met Umi, Fuu, Ferio and Ascot at the park and they resumed walking to school. Later they arrived at the school grounds. The boys walk the girls to their classroom. Later the guys left after walking the girls to their classroom and went to their classroom.

Emuraude-sensei and Zagato introduced Yukina at Hikaru's class while Zagato introduced Hiei at Lantis's class. Lantis look so unhappy about it since he was in charge for showing around the school for Hiei while Hikaru was in charge on showing the school for Yukina. Kakeru, Eagle, Ferio, and Ascot promised Lantis to help him show the whole school at Hiei and Umi and Fuu help Hikaru in vice-versa.

_**:Lunch Time:**_

After Lantis and Hikaru show Hiei and Yukina around the school. They eat their lunch at their usual eating-place.

"Here, Lantis your lunch." Hikaru said handling Lantis's lunch that Hikaru made for him.

"Arigatoo Hikaru-chan." Lantis said get his lunch and start eating. Hikaru smiled at him and start eating too.

"Such a sweet couple. Haha!" Hiei said looking so unhappy about it.

"Shut up!" Hikaru shouted hitting Hiei's head.

"Would you mind your own business Hiei-nii-chan!" Hikaru said.

"Hmph!" Hiei said eating his lunch.

Hikaru resumed eating her lunch.

Later Kuno approach Hikaru's ground carrying a bouquet of red roses and give to her. "Hikaru will you accept my love?" Kuno asked.

Lantis gave a death-glare look at Kuno.

"Thanks for the bouquet of roses but I can't accept your love." Hikaru said coldly.

"You heard her baka-otoko." Hiei said.

"What did just said!" Kuno asked angrily.

"I said '_BAKA-OTOKO' _deaf." Hiei said giving Kuno a death glare look.

"You wanna fight!" Kuno asked.

'Yeah sure! I don't want a _'BAKA OTOKO'_ be my itoko's lover." Hiei said standing up from his seat.

"Why You!" Kuno said angrily and tried to punch Hiei but Hiei was so fast and quickly went behind Kuno and kick him.

"WOW! He's fast!" Eagle said with amazement.

"Yes, He is. He's also good in Kendo but he can't win against Hikaru. Hikaru was the fastest and quickest of all of us. She beat me, Satoru-nii-san, Masaru-nii-san, and Hiei-kun." Kakeru explained.

"Oh… I see." Eagle said still with amazement.

"Your so lucky to have her Lantis." Ferio said.

"I know." Lantis said.

Kuno and Hiei were still fighting when Hikaru pissed off again. She stands up. "WILL YOU TWO GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" Hikaru said angrily.

"Hikaru." both Kuno and Hiei stop fighting with each other and stared at her.

"Will you stop following me around Kuno-Sempai!" Hikaru plead.

"…" Kuno said nothing. He turns and walks away back to the school building.

"Hiei didn't Satoru-nii-san told you that he don't want any troubles." Kakeru scolded Hiei.

Hiei sit back and resumed eating his lunch.

"Hey did you hear me!" Kakeru ask Hiei angrily.

Hiei still eating his lunch ignoring Kakeru.

"Hey! Did you hear me!" Kakeru shouted at Hiei.

Hiei get annoyed at Kakeru. "I hear you ok!" Hiei shouted back.

'_RING'_ the bell rang.

Lunchtime was already over Lantis and the guys walk the girls back top their room.

"Ja neh Lantis-kun!" Hikaru said waving at him.

"Ja!" Lantis replied.

As soon as the girls get inside to their classroom the guys went back to their own classroom.

_**:Home Economic Class:**_

Hikaru and Lantis were doing their activity. Baking a Cake. Hikaru choose to make a Strawberry Short Cake. While Umi and Ascot make a Mocha Cake and Fuu and Ferio make a Chocolate Cake. After a few minutes they finish baking their made cake and start to take a taste.

"Ammm!" Hikaru said eating a piece of cake later she turns into her chibi-neko form. "Oishii!" she said happily. Lantis was looking at her; he didn't eat his piece of cake, he just love staring at Hikaru. He smiled. (A/N: Ok… He's smile! Kyaa! One of his rare smile.)

Hikaru notice that Lantis was looking at her she blush and notice that he didn't eat his cake. "Lantis you haven't eaten your cake." She said. "It's ok. I'm fine." He smiled at her. Eagle whisper at Hikaru's ear. "Lantis doesn't like sweet stuff." Eagle whispers. "Oh…. I see." Hikaru said.

**:_After Home Economic Class:_**

"Well Hikaru what your plans on your cake?" Umi asked.

"Hmmm…. I'll give some of my brothers and my cousins I guess but since me, Kakeru, Hiei and Yukina bake some cake. I'm sure Kakeru-nii and his partner shared on their cake. While Yukina and Hiei-nii-san weren't coz since they're staying at my place. I think I gave some cake for the headmaster you know Lantis's older brother and Emuraude-sensei." Hikaru said.

"I see… well me and Ascot shared our cake." Umi said.

"Me and Ferio shared our cake too." Fuu said.

Later Hikaru and the other girls arrived at their classroom. They boys left and went to their classroom.

_**:After School, Outside the Choir Room:**_

"Hey, Lantis!" Kakeru said.

"Oh! Kakeru." Lantis said in his emotionless tone.

"You're waiting for Hikaru?" Kakeru asked.

"Yeah…" Lantis replied.

_**:After 30 Minutes:**_

Hikaru and Fuu went out the music room their activity for their club was already finished.

"Lantis-chan!" Hikaru said smiling at him.

"Hello Hikaru." Lantis greeted her and smiled her back.

"Finish already?" Lantis asked.

"Hai!" Hikaru nods.

_**:At The School Grounds:**_

Hikaru and others were walking at school grounds going home. Hiei is still in bad mood ever since lunch break. He's looking around to look if Kuno was going to approach Hikaru again. He also heard that some of the guys want to ask his younger sister, Yukina to go out with them but he's always threaten those guys whose going to hit on his little sister. While Lantis was holding Hikaru's hand, talking while talking to her.

_**:At The Street:**_

Hikaru and her friends were walking home together. She was talking with Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru about their assignment their other subjects. While Lantis, Eagle, Ferio, Kakeru, Ascot and Hiei were talking about the girls. Later Umi and Ascot split with Hikaru and the others Ascot was walk Umi home then it's Fuu's turn to walk her home, Ferio give a goodbye kiss on Fuu's cheek and then she blush, she said 'matta ashita' to Hikaru and the others. Soon they left Fuu's house and arrived at Hikaru's.

"See you guys tomorrow." Kakeru said.

"See yah!" Hiei said.

"See you tomorrow, Sempai." Yukina said.

"See yah!" Eagle said.

"Matta Ashita, Lantis-kun." Hikaru said.

"Matta Ashita." Lantis said.

"Lantis let's go." Ferio said.

"Ok." He looked at Ferio. "Well, we have to go." Lantis said.

"Take care." Hikaru said and smiled at him.

"I will." Lantis said.

"JA!" Hikaru said waving to Lantis, Eagle, and Ferio.

Lantis, Ferio and Eagle left Hikaru's place. Hikaru, Kakeru, Yukina, and Hiei get inside the house.

"Tadaima!" Kakeru said, as he and the others entering the house.

"Okaerinasai!" Satoru said.

"Oní-chan, what's for dinner?" Hikaru asked.

"Beef Stew." Satoru replied.

"I see. I'm going to my room now." Hikaru said as she went upstairs to her room.

"Ok." Satoru said.

**:After 30 minutes, Hikaru went downstairs and join with her brothers and her cousins for dinner:**

"So how's school today Hiei, I hope you didn't get some troubles." Kurama asked.

"Fine and don't worry I didn't make some troubles." Hiei said irritated.

"Good." Kurama said.

"Ok, let's eat." Satoru said.

"Hai!" Everyone said.

Everyone start to eat their food, later they finish eating and start to clean the dishes from the table and put it on the sink. Hikaru was the one who take in charge for washing the dishes for that night. After washing the dished she went to the living room and told her older brothers and cousins who were watching TV that she's going to bed. Satoru nodded and told her 'Oyasumi' also Kakeru, Masaru, Hiei and Kurama told 'Oyasumi' to her too. Hikaru went to her bedroom and went to her study table, open her lampshade and take a sit and start doing her assignments. After 30 minutes she finished working on her assignments and went to bed and go to sleep.

_**:Next Morning:**_

Lantis, Eagle and Ferio went to Hikaru's place to pick her then pick up Umi and Fuu; it was their usual routine. Soon they arrived at school. The boys walk the girls to their class also as their usual routine, later the guys went to their building at the 'Senior Building' and go the class.

_**:Meanwhile, at the school grounds:**_

"At last, Cephiro High School. Now I can meet her again." A person smiled while standing at the school's premises. "I can't wait to see you again, I maybe hurt you the last time but this time I wont do the same mistake that I do like before." He said as he went inside the school building.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ayamiko: I'm back+waves+**

**Hikaru: Okaerinasai+hugs me+**

**Ayamiko: Sorry if I haven't update soon.**

**Umi: It's alright.**

**Fuu: At least you already finish this chapter.**

**Ayamiko+look at Ferio+ Now, Aren't you glad that I make a little musshie in your scene with Fuu in this chapter+narrow stare+**

**Ferio: Happy but quiet sad coz u didn't make as long as this two lovers. +points at Hikaru and Lantis+**

**Ayamiko: I told u this is a HikaruxLantis Fanfic not FuuxFerio Fanfic. If u want a fanfic that all about you go asked some other fanfic writers.**

**Ferio+pissed off+ Grrr! How cold of u!**

**Ayamiko+evil laughs+ Hai! Atashi wa Desu! I'm Evil like my High Priest Se- no I mean my Seto Kaiba+evil laughs+**

**Ferio, Fuu, Hikaru & Umi+sweat drops as they saw me laughs evilly+**

**Hiei: I should kill that 'Baka' but Hikaru make me stop.**

**Hikaru: Didn't Satoru-nii-san told u that u should behave your self and don't want some troubles at school!**

**Hiei: Hai… Hai… I understand. +he said in carefree way+**

**Ayamiko: ok. Guess who is this person in the last scene!**

**Hikaru: I wonder who is that+look confused+**

**Fuu: yeah… do u know who is it, Umi-san?**

**Umi: maybe…. I don't know.**

**Ayamiko: guess what who is that person on the next chapter+winks+**

**Hikaru+turn into chibi-neko form+ Read and Review!**


	10. The Mysterious New Student

**A/N: I'm sorry for the super late update, it's been five years or so since the last time I update this fanfic, I've been so much busy with school and other things so I forgot to update. Even my other fanfics were not yet been updated since the last time I update it. I hope you enjoy this one! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the mkr, only CLAMP does. **

**Chapter 10: The Mysterious New Student**

**Class 1-A**

It's the first period, English class, Ms. Emuraude is teaching her Lesson Vowel Length at her class.

"Okay, Class. Length of a vowel sound is the length of time needed to produce a vowel sound."

"Vowel length or the duration of time it takes to produce the vowel is altered by: 1. Stressed and 2. Syllable Structure."

**Class 3-A**

It was the first period, and it was Lafarga-sensei's class, World History. The topic is all about China's history.

"As you can see Shi Huang Ti built the Great Wall of China to protect the empire from the inroads of the northern Tartars. The Great Wall, which extends 1,700 miles from…." Lafarga stoped when Zagato knocks from the door and entered.

"Sorry, for interrupting Lafarga-san." Zagato said apologetically.

"It's ok Zagato-san. What's for the sudden coming?" Lafarga asked

"I came here coz we have a new student came and he's enrolled in this class." Zagato explained.

"I see… Where's the new student?"

"Wait." Zagato said and look at the door and called the new student from outside of the class.

"You can come in now." He said.

As Zagato called the new student, he entered and went infront of the class. The whole class was looking at the new student.

"He looks somebody…." Ferio said.

"Yeah… I wonder who is he? He really looks familiar." Ascot said.

Lantis look at the new student carefully and observed him.

"Lavander hair and pair of blue eyes…." Lantis said.

"He looks like Cleff…" he continued.

Both Ferio and Ascot look at Lantis.

"Cleff?" both of the two men said while looking at Lantis.

"Look at him. He has the same color of the eyes and hair." Lantis said.

Ferio and Ascot look at the new student and look at him carefully.

"Yeah… you're right Lantis…" Ferio said.

"He's kinda look like Cleff…" Ascot said.

"Ok. Class. This is Shinjouji, Cleff." Lafarga said.

Lantis, Ferio, and Ascot look surprised when they here the new student's name.

"He came from England and transfer here in our school. So I hope all of you be nice to him and teach him everything that you know." Lafarga continued.

"Did he say Cleff?" Ferio said in disbelief.

"Yeah… he did…" Ascot said.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope we became friends and please teach me in everthing that you all know." Cleff said and bows his head.

"Ok… Shinjouji. You can sit beside Bal." Lafarga-sensei said.

"Bal-san, please raise your hand." He continued.

Ascot raises his hand and Cleff saw him and sit beside him. Ascot still looks in disbelief while looking at Cleff.

"Ok. Let's continue our discussion." Lafarga-sensei said and continues the discussion.

**First Period Ended**

Lantis look at Eagle and Ferio and both of the two guys nodded then the two guys look at Ascot and he nods.

"Let's talk to him." Ferio said.

"Yeah… who knows he's the Cleff that we know." Ascot said.

"Ok. Let's go." Lantis said.

The three guys nodded.

Lantis and the others approach Cleff. Cleff is fixing his things when the four guys approach him.

"Hello." Ferio said greeting Cleff.

Cleff look up at the four guys.

"Hello." greets back.

"My name is Kageshi, Ferio." Ferio introduced himself to Cleff and look at the three guys.

"And they are my friends." He continued.

"Hello! I'm Ascot Bal." Ascot said introducing himself to Cleff.

"I'm Eagle Vision." Eagle said for his turn to introduce himself.

"And I'm Lantis Sol." Lantis said for his turn to introduce.

"I'm Shinjouji, Cleff." Cleff introduce himself to the four guys.

"I came from England." He continued.

"Wow! England what a nice place you came from." Ferio said with amazement.

"Are you Japanese or half?" Ascot asked.

"I'm pure Japanese. My family moved to England for some business works there." Cleff explained.

"Oh… cool!" Eagle said and looks amazed.

"So why did you came back here in Japan?" Lantis asked.

Cleff look at Lantis for the moment then looks down,

"Well… I came back here coz for the business of my father. My family decided that to move back here." He said.

"I see.." Ferio said.

"You speak Japanese well." Eagle said.

"Back in England my family speaks Japanese when we're at our home. But when we go to school or work we speak Brittish English and French."

"Wow! That's cool!" Eagle said with amazement.

Cleff smiled at the four guys infront of him and tell them about his life in England.

**Class 1-A**

The bell rings and all the students went out the room for their P.E. class and went to the girl's locker room to change uniforms.

"Hey…. Did you hear the rumor?" the girl asked.

"Yeah… there's a new transfer student at Lantis-Sempai's class." The other girl replied.

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu heard the girls' talking.

"Did you here that?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah…" Fuu said and nods her head.

"I wonder what's he looks like." Umi wonders.

Then the two girls talks again about the new student.

"I heard that he has a Lavander hair color and pair of blue eyes." The girl said.

"Wow! I also heard that he's also handsome!" the other girl said.

The three girls look at the two girls gossiping about the new student at the senior building.

"Lavander hair color…?" Hikaru said and blinks.

"And pair of blue eyes?" Fuu said.

"_Could it be?"_ Umi asked her self.

"Well, there's only one person I know who has a Lavander hair color and pair of blue eyes…." Hikaru said.

"Me too." Fuu said and looks at Umi.

Umi look at the two girls.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing." Fuu said and looks away.

"Ok..." Umi said and look outside the window and start to think about a certain guy with a lavender hair color and pair of blue eyes.

"Cleff..." Umi said under her breath and she sighs.

"Umi-chan! Let's go!" Hikaru calls her.

Umi look back at her two friends who were waiting for her outside the door.

"C-coming!" she said and went to her friends who were waiting for her.

Hiraku and Fuu were talking while talking to the school grounds were their P.E. held. Umi followed them from their back and look absent-minded.

"Our class and Lantis-sempai's class were the same class right?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah.." Hikaru said and nods.

"That means that we can see the new transfer student." Fuu said.

"I really wonder who he really is." Hikaru said wondering who's the new transfer student is.

Hikaru, Umi and Fuu arrived at the P.E. grounds. Hikaru saw Lantis and waves at him. Lantis waves at Hikaru back.

Umi looked at the boy's group she looks around to comfrim if the rumors were true but find no one. Hikaru and Umi went to Lantis and Ferio.

"Hello." Both of the girls greet the two guys.

"Hello." The guys greet them back.

"We've heard that there's a new student at your class." Hikaru said.

Lantis and Ferio nods.

"So, what does he look like?" Fuu asked.

Lantis and Ferio look at each other then Lantis nods at Ferio. Ferio look at the two girls seriously. The two girls blink in confusion.

"He looks someone that you two really know." Ferio said seriously.

"He look..." Fuu said in confusion.

"Someone that we really know?" Hikaru said in confusion.

Both Hikaru and Fuu look at each other then they glance at Umi then back at Lantis and Ferio.

"Does he have a lavender hair…?" Hikaru asked.

"And pair of blue eyes?" Fuu asked.

Both two guys nod in confirmation. Hikaru and Fuu look at each other, look surprised. "So he's Clef?" Hiraku asked. Lantis nods and smiled at Hikaru.

"Shinjouji, Clef, came from England." Ferio said. "He really does look like him." He continued.

"I wonder if he could be Clef?" Hikaru said as she starts thinking.

Suddenly Umi came while the two pairs talking, she's about to interrupt them when she suddenly saw a guy who's really looks like she knows before. "_I think that's…."_ Umi also said to herself.

While Ascot came and announced that their teacher was absent and tell the whole class can do whatever they want to.

"Ah! It's so boring there's nothing to do." Hikaru said and pouts.

Lantis pants her head and smiled at her. "If you want you can take a nap for a while." He said to Hikaru.

Hikaru shooked her head and smiled at him. "No, I'm fine." She said and leans her head on Lantis's shoulder.

Later Umi joins them and sits beside Ascot. "Hey, what's up?" Umi asks.

"Why you took so long, Umi?" Fuu asks.

"Sorry about that I just went back to the changing room I forgot something." Umi lied.

"Um…. Okay, so Umi have you seen the new student?" Hikaru asked unknown to her all of their friends except Umi were looking at her.

Umi shook her head. "No, not yet, Hikaru." She said.

Ferio was about to speak when Kakeru came together with the new student Clef. All of them were look at the two guys, Hikaru and Fuu were look in surprised but Umi was more look surprised or rather in disbelief because in front of her own eyes she saw _HIM_ again.

"_I'm right! It's Clef!"_ Umi said to herself in disbelief.

"Hey, girls, I want you to meet the new student, Shinjouji, Clef. Clef, this is my sister, Hikaru Shidou, the girl in red hair, Fuu Houji, the blonde girl with glasses and Umi Ryuzaki, the blue haired girl." Kakeru said as he introduced Clef to the girls.

"Umm… Hello, It's nice to meet you, Clef!" Hikaru greets Clef and he nods at her.

"H-hello…" Fuu said shyly.

Umi remained silent.

"It's nice to meet you, girls." Clef said then turns to Umi and smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you again, Umi." He said.

Umi nods silently still look at Clef.

"Anou… Clef-kun, do you know Umi?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

Clef smiled at her. "Oh yes, Coz she's my fiancée since childhood." He said as all of them look surprised except for Umi.

"WHAT FIANCEE?" they all said in disbelief.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy it! I better read the manga and watch the anime again to remember again my other ideas for this fanfic.**

**For the typo errors and grammar sorry for that I have no time to check and edit it. I hope you all understand. ^_^**

**Please, Read and Review!**

**.CagalliYulaAthhaZala.**


End file.
